Jul i snøen
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: L'intraitable juge a le vague à l'âme, son étoile se ternit au fil du temps. Plus rien n'a de saveur, tout l'indiffère. Un être pourrait peut être le faire revenir à la vie, mais faut-il encore que Minos le regarde autrement…
1. Ved avreise

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cette fanfic n'aurai jamais dû voir le jour… Effectivement, en pénétrant sur le fandom parmi la foule d'auteur, je m'étais dit : « moi jamais je n'écrirais de Minos/Rune ! ».

Pourquoi ? Parce que ce pairing m'énerve tout simplement. Oui, c'est illogique mais c'est comme ça.

Pourtant j'aime bien Rune, mais il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. A force de me faire harceler par **Zexy** qui aime bien ce couple, je me suis laissée convaincre (un peu n'exagérons rien). Puis la vision d'**Aeter** m'a bluffé, carrément, car je n'ai encore jamais vu un Rune aussi classieux. C'était la première fois que je faisais des éloges au Balrog :D

Ceci étant dit, on peut remercier ces deux demoiselles pour m'avoir fait changer d'avis. Je voulais visiter un autre aspect de sire Mimiche et offrir à Rune une idylle avec le juge.

Le mérite-t-il ? A vous de juger.

Il en découle une fic assez conséquente pour le coup, de 9 chapitres pour l'instant.

o

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : Minos/Rune

Rating : M

Titre : « Noël sous la neige », inutile de préciser que tous les titres des chapitres porteront des noms imprononçables et que j'aime la Norvège.

Petite précision : la date du début de la publication de cette fic correspond à la Sainte Lucie en Norvège, fête très populaire mais j'y reviendrai plus tard.

o

C'est peut être la première et la dernière fois que j'écris sur eux, pardon au tendre Albafica pour cette trahison.

Bonne lecture au cœur des fjords.

Kisses,

Perigrin.

* * *

><p>~O~O~o~O~O~<p>

**Jul i** **snøen**

~O~O~o~O~O~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Ved avreise**

.

La journée se terminait pour Minos, encore une de plus à rajouter au compteur. Le rituel immuable de sa fin d'après-midi ne variait pas, avant de sortir du tribunal il mettait ses affaires en ordre, accrochait sa robe de magistrat au portant. Sans un regard pour sa salle déserte, il refermait la porte puis se rendait une dernière fois dans son bureau, à côté du palais. Parfois il y restait des heures, entamant son début de soirée et d'autres, juste le temps de ranger quelques dossiers. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient car tout était terne pour le juge, absolument tout.

La mine sévère qu'il arborait divulguait son enfermement. Rares étaient les fois où le Griffon affichait un sourire au coin des lèvres et où ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Ils étaient éteints tels des étoiles filantes dissipées par vaporisation dans l'immensité galactique. Plus aucune vie n'y prenait place, pas même de colère.

Il ne passait rien à travers les perles translucides délavées au fil des années. Tout était gris, autant que ses iris asséchés.

* * *

><p>Ce soir il rentrait chez lui, dans ses appartements quand sa route croisa celle de Rune et de Byaku. Ses subordonnés firent un geste de déférence en se courbant légèrement, Minos s'arrêta et pencha juste un peu sa tête pour les saluer. Ces temps-ci le juge en titre parlait moins avec ses soldats, préférant se retirer au calme. Il devenait un peu plus chaque jour inabordable et distant au grand dam de ses proches.<p>

Les visites à ses frères se raréfiaient, quand il se rendait chez l'un d'entre eux, il restait silencieux la plus part du temps. Eaque le raillait en disant qu'il faisait un concours avec Rhadamanthe. En temps normal ce genre de quolibet incitait le marionnettiste à contre-attaquer, ses réponses étaient quasiment toujours impitoyables, étrangement plus maintenant. Il se contentait de hausser les épaules en buvant tranquillement sa tasse de thé ou son verre d'Aquavit _(1)_, ne prêtant aucune attention aux paroles provocatrices de son cadet.

Minos reprit son chemin une fois ses salutations rendues, ses pas lents l'amenèrent jusqu'à son palais. Si grand, si désertique et si mort. L'étoile céleste de la Noblesse se rendit directement dans son bureau personnel, pour y faire quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Seule certitude qu'il avait : rester seul pour cogiter. Ce soir il n'était pas en mesure de supporter les babillements ou les attaques d'Eaque, ni les regards chargés de questions de Rhadamanthe. Ce soir, l'argenté voulait oublier. Oublier l'amertume de son présent, le souvenir de son passé et la douleur de son futur. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve entre les lettres exaltées de son amour défunt et de son image floue s'estompant au fil du temps.

Le trouble qu'il gardait en lui ne transparaissait jamais aux yeux des autres, comme d'habitude le juge siégea toute la journée et celles d'après à son tribunal ; droit, majestueux et intraitable. Les âmes défilaient, les jugements se suivaient, se ressemblaient. Rune remarquait les traits tirés, le teint blafard et l'absence d'entrain de son supérieur. Depuis qu'il était à son service il connaissait ses mimiques sur le bout des doigts, Minos n'avait nul besoin de parler pour que le Balrog ne déchiffre ses attitudes.

— Messire Minos… laissa planer Rune.

— Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

— Et bien…

— Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Dis ce que tu as à dire… ordonna l'argenté d'un ton sévère.

Nullement impressionné pour un sou, Rune continua.

— Vous avez l'air épuisé, dormez-vous bien ?

— Pourquoi cette question saugrenue ? Cela te regarde en quoi au juste ? s'offusqua le juge en dévisageant durement son subordonné.

— Cela me concerne parce que votre concentration est amoindrie messire, et que par conséquent cela se répercute sur vos jugements.

Le juge posa brusquement son stylo plume, intensifia son cosmos noir pour menacer son procureur.

— Je trouve que tu deviens presque insolent Rune…

— Et après ? Ce n'est que la stricte vérité messire. Vous-même prônez le sérieux et l'assiduité comme valeur fondamentale, pourquoi échapperiez-vous aux doctrines que vous imposez aux autres ?

Abasourdi par cette remarque judicieuse, le marionnettiste ne répliqua rien, étant à cours d'arguments. Il replaça ses dossiers dans une pile bien rangée puis décréta.

— Reprenons nos tâches, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée.

Le spectre n'insista pas, cependant il surveilla son supérieur du coin de l'œil le restant de la journée.

* * *

><p>Minos était d'une morosité à faire peur, tout le monde l'évitait, déjà qu'il n'était pas doté d'une bonne réputation, elle s'aggravait très nettement. Même Eaque ne parvenait pas à le sortir de sa léthargie dépressive, quoi que le Griffon se targuait d'aller parfaitement bien. Les rumeurs amplifiaient au sein de la Giudecca pour s'étendre dans les autres prisons : Minos négligeait sa fonction ainsi que ses troupes. Une âme bienveillante rapporta ce racontar à sa majesté en personne, qui convoqua le juge prestement.<p>

Zélos l'interrompit pendant ses jugements pour le conduire auprès de leur souverain. Dans la salle du trône, Hadès siégeait imperturbable et immuable. De suite Minos posa genou à terre, tête baissée, main sur le cœur en attendant de pouvoir prendre la parole. Il fut invité à le faire par un geste de la part du dieu.

— Minos, relèves-toi. J'ai ouïe dire que tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme en ce moment…

— Non, je vous assure votre majesté je vais parfaitement bien.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir devant moi. Au contraire, cela m'attriste… Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi pour me cacher tes états d'âmes ? Ne suis-je pas là également pour vous ?

— Si bien sûr votre majesté… Mais je vous le répète : je vais bien.

Hadès se leva de son siège pour descendre la volée de marche qui le séparait de son juge. D'un pas calme mais déterminé, il s'avança vers Minos qui ne put prononcer aucune parole. Cette promiscuité subite avec son souverain le surpris grandement. Il pouvait sentir le cosmos enfler et l'envelopper d'une douce aura. Le Griffon décelait la mélancolie résiduelle du monarque, mais aussi de la bonté, pure et éblouissante. Hadès se concentrait pour sonder l'âme de son juge, chose prohibée en temps normal car il ne se permettait pas une telle familiarité. Ayant toute confiance en ses troupes, le dieu des Enfers ne pénétrait pas dans l'esprit de ses soldats. L'exploration dura des minutes entières, Minos somnolait entre réalité et songe, se laissant bercer par le cosmos de son roi. Une fois sa quête achevée, Hadès réceptionna le Griffon qui vacilla dans ses bras.

Ce dernier se reprit en voyant son geste, confus il s'excusa.

— Je vous prie de me pardonner votre majesté, je…

— Inutile de t'excuser, je sais que c'est une chose éprouvante pour vous que de me laisser entrer dans votre subconscient. Minos… Je sais de quel mal tu souffres, ton étoile se ternit au fil des ans. Bientôt elle ne brillera plus, tout t'indiffère, j'en suis navré.

— Désolé votre majesté, répondit le juge en baissant sa tête honteux de paraître si faible devant son roi.

Les poings serrés, il tremblait de rage de ne pouvoir demeurer fort devant Hadès. Minos redoutait la suite, la sentence…

— Aller, relève la tête et regarde-moi, poursuivit la déité d'une voix empathique.

Au lieu de déceler de la déception ou de la colère, le Griffon lut une profonde tristesse dans les prunelles limpides. Il n'y avait aucune trace de rancune ou autre, Hadès comprenait la lassitude qui affublait son juge.

— Tu me sers fidèlement depuis les temps antiques, je te suis gré de tout ce que tu fais pour ce royaume. Mais il faut penser à toi, à te ressourcer pour te retrouver. Si plus rien ne capte ton attention, que vas-tu devenir ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, d'ailleurs tes frères aussi sans oublier tes soldats.

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse votre majesté ? Vous servir est un privilège et comble déjà ma vie. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, je vous assure, tenta de convaincre l'argenté.

— Je le sais oui… Je parle de toi et uniquement de toi… Prends du temps, coupe net avec tes obligations pendant quelques temps. Tu as besoin de repos.

— Qui va prendre ma suite ? Non ! Je ne peux pas abandonner mon tribunal, déclama un peu trop vivement le Griffon.

— Ce n'est pas une suggestion Minos mais un ordre. Je te somme de rendre ta robe de magistrat ainsi que ton surplis, le temps que tu te reprennes en main. Pour se faire, tu te rendras à la surface de la terre, tu iras où bon te sembleras et pour la durée que tu jugeras nécessaire. Je ne veux pas de réclamation, ne discute pas. Tu as compris ?

— Oui, oui votre majesté. Je ferais ce que vous m'ordonnez, soyez assuré que je ne serai pas absent longtemps.

— Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis apparemment… Ne reviens que lorsque tu seras en mesure de reprendre ta place ici, pas avant. Cela s'avérerait inutile, je te renverrai sur le champ. Va maintenant. Prépares-toi pour ton départ, par contre j'aimerais que tu m'indiques le lieu de ta destination quand tu l'auras choisi.

— Bien, je vous le donnerais, conclut Minos en s'inclinant. Puis-je disposer ?

— Certes, à bientôt Minos.

— Majesté.

Au moment de franchir l'immense porte, Hadès somma son juge.

— Une dernière chose… Tâche de reprendre goût à la vie, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois plus en rien que le monde ne peut t'offrir de nouvelles joies. Il est temps de tirer un trait sur le passé et d'aller de l'avant, ne reste pas bloqué sur une étape de ta vie. Va.

Sans se retourner le juge sortit de la salle du trône sans trop savoir quoi faire de son temps libre. Errant dans les couloirs du palais infernal, il se dirigea au hasard des prisons. Dans l'ombre, satisfait de sa petite manigance, Zélos riait bêtement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Grâce à lui, Minos se voyait destitué de son précieux titre pour un temps indéterminé sans comprendre que leur majesté voulait l'aider. Il fut interrompu dans ses ricanements par la voix posée mais stricte d'Hadès.

— Zélos, va me chercher Rune sur le champ.

* * *

><p>Notre juge quant à lui s'interrogeait sur la nature d'une telle exigence et aussi sur sa future destination. L'hiver sur la terre des hommes arrivait à grand pas, à part sa tendre Norvège il ne voyait pas où il pourrait bien se rendre. Les pays tropicaux n'étaient pas fait pour lui, encore moins les touristiques. Il fallait dire que cette contrée apaisait Minos, même si dans un autre temps elle évoquait une certaine nostalgie. La Norvège représentait peut être un souffle d'air pur où il se ressourcerait malgré la fêlure du passé… Sans plus de conviction, l'argenté donna sa réponse au Dieu quelques jours plus tard.<p>

Minos trainait chez lui et s'occupait comme il le pouvait en attendant le départ, l'accès à son tribunal lui était formellement interdite. Il n'eut même pas la permission d'étudier des dossiers chez lui, heureusement que son procureur veillait au bon déroulement des jugements, c'était bien la seule consolation dans son lot de malheur. A l'heure du dîner, Minos entendit des bruits puis quelqu'un parler en sommant un quelconque domestique de le laisser rentrer… Une minute plus tard Eaque entrait dans son bureau et se posta au milieu de la pièce, bras croisés, sourire énigmatique incrusté sur ses lèvres.

Le deuxième juge souffla, abandonna sa lecture avec résignation. Quand son frère était là, nul ne pouvait l'ignorer.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Eaque…

— Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir mon frère, chantonna le Garuda.

— Epargne-moi tes minauderies veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas la tête à plaisanter ni à recevoir du monde. Fais vite et va-t-en !

Sans écouter les injonctions de son grincheux de frère, le brun vint se poser contre le bureau en chêne.

— Ah là là… Bon Minos je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu me connais, je dis ce que je pense sans détours…

— Oui ça je sais merci, s'agaça le Griffon en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

— Bien. Je m'inquiète pour toi, si, si ça peut m'arriver je t'assure. D'ailleurs Rhad aussi se fait du souci. Tu es morose, de plus en plus…

— Stop ! le coupa Minos en levant sa main devant son visage. Je sais ! Notre majesté m'a fait une remontrance. Je n'ai plus le droit de présider au tribunal ni de revêtir mon surplis alors merci de ton analyse perspicace ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton deuxième avis.

— Oh mais je le sais ça ! Ca a fait le tour des Enfers tu penses bien… D'ailleurs au passage beaucoup de spectres sont satisfaits de cette décision, mais je ne t'apprends rien n'est-ce-pas ?

Minos se contenta de croiser les bras et de grommeler.

— Je reprends, poursuivit son frère. Cela te fera le plus grand bien de te changer les idées, et j'espère bien que tu y mettras du tiens… Avec Rhad nous savons ce qui te tourmente, nous sommes attristés de te voir dans cet état là.

— Je ne suis pas au bord du gouffre, cesse de dramatiser, à t'entendre on croirait que je suis devenu une loque !

— Mais oui c'est ce que tu es, tout du moins tu t'engages sur le bon chemin.

Le marionnettiste se para de son plus terrible rictus de menace mais son frère n'en tint pas compte.

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je danse sur les tables ? Que je chante à tue-tête n'importe quelle chanson paillarde ? Eaque ! Redescends sur Terre de temps en temps et arrête de divaguer.

Le Garuda, fatigué de la mauvaise fois de son aîné, affaissa ses épaules dans un soupir de lassitude et leva la tête au plafond.

— Tu es navrant, tout simplement navrant Minos ! Je suis là parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu ne comprends rien ou tu le fais exprès !? Et que tu le veuilles ou non je resterai toute la soirée pour te tenir compagnie. En ce qui concerne la solution à ton problème moi je l'ais mais elle ne te plaira pas, donc je m'abstiendrai… Bref, pour le moment profite de ton séjour, va visiter le pays même si tu le connais par cœur. Oublie ton statut de juge et essaie d'apprécier tes vacances comme un humain, en redécouvrant les choses simples de la vie. Bois, sors que sais-je ! Mais fais quelque chose ! Arrête de te morfondre sur ton passé et va de l'avant !

Pour toute réponse, l'étoile de la Vaillance eut droit à un regard noir, terriblement noir… Atrocement noir de la part de son frère qui se pencha sur l'argenté en le secouant par les épaules.

— Tu vas te remuer non d'un Garuda sans bec oui ou non ? J'en ai marre de te voir déprimer comme ça ! Redeviens le sadique juge que je connais, et l'enquiquineur de frère par la même occasion. J'essaie de provoquer Rhad pour pimenter nos entrevues mais il ne réplique pas, je m'ennuie moi.

— Tu m'épuises Eaque, tu m'épuises, répliqua mi-amusé, mi-fatigué Minos. Arrête de me secouer comme ça ou dans trente secondes je t'arrache ta colonne de mes mains nues.

Satisfait de la réactivité de son aîné, le brun se redressa tout fier et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. D'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête il déclama.

— Voilà qui est un bon début, le voilà mon ronchon de frère ! Aller, allons manger moi j'ai faim.

Le lendemain ce fut au tour de Rhadamanthe de venir visiter son grincheux de frère en essayant de le distraire comme il le pouvait. Les jours suivants, Minos ne resta pas seul à ruminer le vide de son existence, en compagnie du népalais c'était peine perdue de toute façon.

Au moment du grand départ, le Griffon fit ses au revoir à ses frères, ses bras droits et alla voir Hadès une dernière fois. Accompagné de Pandore, ils petit-déjeunèrent les trois en parlant de choses variées et sur le but de ce séjour forcé. Puis, le juge emprunta un portail dimensionnel pour se rendre au château des Heinstein. Sa majesté lui avait spécifié de n'utiliser ses pouvoirs sous aucun prétexte et de voyager comme le plus commun des mortels. Autant dire que cela ne réjouissait aucunement notre juge préféré… Avec son paquet de valises, il quitta la bâtisse pour s'engouffrer dans un taxi qui l'attendait devant le portail. Taxi commandé par Pandore elle-même. Tout le long du trajet, Minos s'efforça de ne penser à rien, plutôt de se convaincre que cette coupure serait bénéfique.

Bénéfique mon œil tiens ! Comment profiter quand notre esprit est saturé de pensées moroses ? Que faire pour s'occuper sans s'ennuyer ?

~OOoOO~

Avec un entrain mou, Minos débarqua à l'aéroport de Munich puis attendit son avion en direction d'Oslo. Attendit. Patienta longuement… Son vol était en retard, comme par hasard, ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur de cochon pendu. Quatre heures plus tard, le juge donnait son billet à l'hôtesse qui figea son sourire à la vue de ce client particulier. Sa mine patibulaire ne donnait certes pas l'envie de faire plus ample connaissance. Il s'installa en bout d'allée, près du hublot – première classe naturellement – son emportement ne s'étant pas tassé. Il s'énerva pour tout et n'importe quoi, la climatisation trop forte, les secousses dues au décollage, les boissons pas fraiches, les amuses bouches trop fades… Plus aucune hôtesse ne voulut le servir. Pour couronner le tout, une mère de famille s'installa devant son siège avec ses deux enfants. Des êtres niais, poisseux et inutiles se dit Minos. Pendant que le petit bonhomme lui tirait la langue en se retournant, la petite fille piquait crise de larme sur crise de larme. Si seulement il était resté aux Enfers ! Si seulement Hadès l'autorisait à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour les cas de force majeur… Inutile de préciser qu'il s'en serait servi dès à présent afin d'arracher la langue de ce garçonnet imprudent.

En s'imaginant toutes les tortures qu'il infligerait à ce maudit bipède, Minos se calma un peu. Sa respiration reprit son cours normal, sa fièvre meurtrière disparut. La seule chose positive là dedans, était le changement d'émotion. En effet, pendant que l'intraitable juge enrageait en se retenant d'éventrer les sales geignards, sa mélancolie le quitta le temps du vol. Sans s'en apercevoir, il délaissa ses ongles rognés pour apprécier le paysage nébulaire.

* * *

><p>Plus de milles cinq cents kilomètres plus tard, il débarqua sur le sol neigeux de sa patrie natale. A Oslo pour être exact. Minos réitéra son expérience humaine de voyageur lambda en faisant la queue au guichet pour prendre son billet. Le flot d'usager ne désemplissait pas, au contraire la file d'attente s'allongeait pour son plus grand désarroi. Quelques malotrus essayèrent de grappiller quelques places en s'infiltrant parmi les clients, ce qui mit le juge dans tous ses états… Ses états d'emportement. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire ici, donc il se contenta de serrer les dents et les poings et de retenir ses fils qui le démangeaient au bout de ses doigts. Outre les petits bipèdes agaçants, il existait parmi les humains une espèce encore pire… Les personnes âgées. D'une on ne pouvait rien leur dire car s'en prendre à un vieillard c'était mal, et de deux ils en profitaient sournoisement pour irriter leur monde, mettant en avant leur grand âge et leur état fragile. <em>Perfides petits bonhommes ridés<em>, pensa Minos se faisant bousculer par une octogénaire à grand coups de coudes dans les côtes. Au bout de sa raison, l'argenté laissa la vieille dame passer avec la jeune personne qui l'accompagnait mais devant ce n'était pas mieux… Minos avait des odeurs nauséabondes lui chatouillant les narines, décidément ce séjour commençait plus que mal.

Arrivant presque à son tour, il entendit derrière son dos une voix familière l'appeler. Au début il n'y prêta pas attention, qui pouvait bien le connaître dans ce pays ?

Puis…

— Seigneur Minos ?

Ledit seigneur eut quelques secondes de flottement, ses sens fonctionnèrent de nouveau et il se retourna vivement. Présentement, Rune le regardait de son air indéchiffrable en poussant un chariot avec des tas de bagages dessus. Son long manteau en lainage descendait en bas de ses jambes, le couvrant totalement. Seule sa chevelure blanche rehaussait son apparence austère. Minos se ressaisit puis interrogea.

— Que fais-tu ici Rune ? Et qui siège à mon tribunal pendant ton absence ? Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de quitter ta fonction ? Que fais-tu ici ?

— Vous l'avez déjà posé cette question messire… indiqua le spectre du Balrog en ne se départissant pas de son air sévère.

— Quoi donc ?

— Mais la question messire… La première que vous avez formulée…

— Laquelle est-ce ?

— Celle où vous me demandez ce que je fais ici voyons.

— Alors qu'attends-tu pour y répondre ?

Toujours en gardant son calme légendaire, Rune apprit.

— Seulement l'opportunité de parler sire… Je vous laissais finir, maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais vous répondre… Le seigneur Hadès m'envoie en personne pour vous accompagner pendant votre périple à travers la Norvège. Quant au tribunal il est entre de bonnes mains, rassurez-vous.

Minos roula des yeux en prenant une moue contrariée, il caressait son menton en signe de réflexion.

— Comment cela le seigneur Hadès t'a sommé de m'accompagner ? Je ne suis plus un enfant et encore moins un simple d'esprit, je suis capable de me gérer à la surface non ! Et dis-moi qui exactement est en charge de mes jugements ? Je suis curieux…

Rune observait son supérieur sans fléchir, en restant droit, les yeux rivés sur les ardoises sombres.

— Rune… roula menaçant Minos, s'impatientant un tantinet.

— Je ne pense pas que notre majesté bienveillante ne vous fasse pas confiance, il m'a donné pour ordre de vous accompagner point final. Etant un ordre de notre dieu bien aimé je ne peux refuser. En ce qui concerne votre remplacement et bien, les âmes seront partagées entre le seigneur Rhadamanthe et Eaque.

Le juge lâcha un soupir de déprime pure. Il sembla à son subordonné qu'il rapetissa un millième de millimètre.

— Je vais avoir double charge lors de mon retour quoi… Encore, je ne doute pas que Rhadamanthe s'en tire mais Eaque… Eaque… Je n'ai plus de mots…

— Où allons-nous seigneur Minos ? demanda judicieusement le second pour dévier la conversation.

— Comment ça ʺoù allons-nousʺ ? Cela veut dire quoi ?

— Notre majesté m'a bien stipulé que je ne devais pas vous quitter. Je vais où vous irez, logique.

Les prunelles mercures s'exorbitèrent, la bouche du juge s'ouvrit en grand de stupeur. Il n'appréciait pas d'être suivi à la trace et chaperonner par quelqu'un d'autre, surtout par l'un de ses spectres.

— Tu vas me rappeler tout le temps ce que notre majesté t'a dit ? Tu ne t'imagines pas venir avec moi dans mon chalet tout de même ?

— Bien sûr que si messire… Si vous croyez que cela me fait plaisir à moi d'être venu à la surface… Je préfèrerais résider où vous savez plutôt que de côtoyer ces humains navrants. Lors de mon retour j'aurai du travail à rattraper sans vouloir manquer de respect au seigneur Eaque. Mais nous savons tous qu'il est un peu… Comment dire…

— Bordélique ?

— Tout à fait. Par conséquent ce séjour forcé ne me réjouis pas plus que vous, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas envie de partager votre intimité. Un supérieur reste un supérieur, je ne fréquente pas mes chefs, moi.

Abasourdi par une telle révélation, Minos resta coi quelques secondes. Il ne comprit pas l'allusion de fin et encore moins le discours pompeux de son procureur.

— Mais je ne souhaite aucunement que tu partages mon intimité enfin Rune ! Cela veut dire quoi au juste ?

— Rien si ce n'est que je ne me vois pas partager mes déjeuners avec vous ni mes journées et encore moins mes soirées. Et que je n'ai pas envie de vous voir en tenue de nuit ni…

— Ca va, ça va ! coupa Minos en agitant ses mains devant lui. Inutile de détailler la suite j'ai parfaitement compris.

Il souffla mais n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que l'hôtesse d'accueil l'appela.

— Dans ce cas et bien suis-moi. Je me rends à Molde, la ville de mon enfance, enfin celle-là.

— Bien, répondit formellement Rune en tirant son chariot.

Au moment de l'embarcation, ni l'un ni l'autre des protagonistes ne surent quoi penser de l'idée de leur souverain. Seule certitude : ils ne supporteraient pas une telle promiscuité, aimant chacun la solitude régénératrice.

(suite...)

* * *

><p><span>Lexique<span> :

Ved avreise : Sur le départ.

(1) Boisson Norvégienne à base d'alcool de pomme-de-terre, agrémentée de diverses épices telles que la cannelle, orange-amère, cumin…

~o~

Ceci est ma cinquantième fanfic, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès mais finalement ça tombe bien puisqu'elle présente mon choupinou. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je ne vise pas le chiffre de cent, personnellement je trouve que j'en écris beaucoup trop mais bon je n'y peux rien, j'ai de l'imagination à foison (et encore je me retiens de tout publier sinon ça serait l'invasion).

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont commenté, mis en favoris. Merci aux membres ainsi qu'aux anonymes auxquels je ne peux répondre à la fin du dernier chapitre d'une histoire. Je n'aime pas m'autoreviewé mais cela me touche énormément.

Bref, pour le moment je continuerai d'écrire sur mes personnages préférés tant que je prendrais du plaisir et les proposerai ici tant que j'en éprouverais le besoin.


	2. Lære å leve sammen

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous

J'ai terminé complètement l'écriture de cette fanfic, elle comprend en tout 10 chapitres. Je ne suis pas habituée à faire du RunOs, c'est ainsi dire ma première vraie histoire sur eux.

Que l'on soit bien d'accord : personne ne m'a mis le couteau sous la gorge pour la créer mais quelques fois cela fut difficile pour moi :D

Je montre Rune comme moi je le vois, ceci est ma vision personnelle du spectre. Pour Minos, je le montre un peu plus… Fragile (hem hem) mais la situation l'exige. Il reste cependant égal à lui-même.

Bref, je vous laisse avec les deux zigotos.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Lære å leve sammen**

.

Minos et Rune arrivèrent dans la petite ville pittoresque de Molde bordant la côte de la péninsule de Romsdal, au nord du pays. Elle se situait entre les fjords et les collines boisées du continent, face à la mer. Le paysage grandiose et varié offrait une diversité d'endroits plus beaux les uns que les autres, la nature prenait tout son sens dans cette contrée sauvage, balayée par les vents arctiques et les glaces éternelles. Seulement les deux compatriotes semblaient se désintéresser de ce lieu magique.

Rune lisait les fascicules sur le pays tandis que Minos avait le nez plongé dans les nuages bas du ciel sans fin. A peine sortis dehors, les spectres retrouvèrent le vent glacé de la mer de Norvège, il s'infiltrait dans leurs chevelures ainsi qu'entre les pans de leurs manteaux.

— Il fait froid pour un début d'hiver, ne trouves-tu pas Rune ?

— Oui, non pas plus que d'habitude, répondit d'un ton monocorde le Balrog en continuant sa lecture.

— Si je t'ennuie dis-le !

— Non messire, vous ne m'ennuyez absolument pas.

Minos tourna sa tête pour observer son subordonné. Il ne savait pas si sa réplique était du lard ou du cochon comme on dit, il arborait un sérieux sans faille en toute circonstance.

— Je sens une pointe d'ironie dans le ton de ta voix, je n'aime pas ça.

— Quelle ironie messire ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je dis simplement que…

— Ca va la discussion est close ! coupa Minos vexé. Bon, puisque nous sommes de simples touristes je vais appeler un taxi, il nous conduira chez moi.

— Et où se trouve votre maisonnée au juste ?

— Près du parc Moldemarka au nord de la ville, il est un peu à l'écart j'y suis tranquille.

— Bien allons-y, expira fortement Rune.

Le trajet fut silencieux, les individus n'eurent rien à se dire de plus. Rune contemplait le paysage défiler tandis que Minos observait son procureur du coin de l'œil en faisant semblant de lire lui aussi ces fameux dépliants.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la présence de son spectre mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hadès lui collait un chaperon dans les jambes. Il n'allait pas ravager l'hémisphère Nord, encore moins se jeter dans l'océan arctique ! Pourquoi lui imposer des vacances pour le priver de liberté en envoyant un espion ?

Rune sentit sur lui les perles liquides de son supérieur le dévisager méchamment. Il n'appréciait pas d'être examiner à la loupe comme cela. Il aurait nettement préféré rester aux Enfers plutôt que d'accompagner son commandant partout comme un petit chien. Sa seule satisfaction était le travail bien fait ainsi que son temps de repos où il le consacrait à la lecture et la recherche d'ouvrages rares. Pas de faire du tourisme avec son chef, comble de l'horreur. Il s'activait intérieurement à trouver une raison valable à leur majesté pour lui avoir donné un tel ordre. Le procureur tourna sa tête et planta ses iris amarantes en direction de son chef.

— Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme cela messire ?

Surpris, Minos balbutia des mots incompréhensibles.

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne te regarde pas.

— Si, avec insistance depuis tout à l'heure. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Si tout va bien, tu m'agaces Rune ! Suffit ! cingla l'argenté en tournant la tête à son tour.

Ce séjour s'annonçait long, abominablement long.

* * *

><p>Une fois déposés au pied du domaine, Minos et Rune arpentèrent les chemins forestiers qui montaient pour arriver en haut du chalet. Il se situait à la lisière de la forêt, tout en haut d'une petite colline. Avec les bagages ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, surtout que le Balrog n'était pas très agile de ses mains. Plusieurs fois son supérieur dut l'aider à trainer ses bagages dans la terre humide. L'hiver s'annonçait mais dans ce pays nordique la neige recouvrait déjà en partie les pistes de ski plus haut et sur les bords des chemins. Enfin arrivés à la porte d'entrée, ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre du Griffon. D'aspect extérieur le logis était composé de bois sombre avec un toit recouvert de mousse comme il se faisait dans la région. A l'intérieur tout était de latte plus claire, entre un bois beige et gris-rose, en somme un espace alliant chaleur et simplicité. Ce qui tranchait net avec les appartements luxueux de Toléméa.<p>

Le propriétaire de ces lieux déposa ses bagages à l'entrée, se dévêtit et alla directement à la cuisine pour préparer du café bien chaud. Il vérifia que tout était en place dans les placards et le frigidaire.

— Vous venez souvent ici ? questionna Rune.

— Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

— Tout semble propre et vos provisions sont remplies, comment se fait-il ?

— Une fois que j'ai été contraint de choisir ma destination, j'ai envoyé des domestiques de Pandore pour préparer ma maison et faire les courses. Seulement je pensais y être seul…

— Cela ne m'enchante guère pour être franc…

Minos se retourna promptement pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

— Tu insinues quoi exactement ? demanda-t-il en broyant le paquet de café.

— Que je n'ais pas envie de partager votre intimité ni de vous suivre à la trace, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

Rune ne fléchissait pas, jamais à vrai dire. C'était bien le seul à se permettre une telle impudence. De plus, il parlait avec un aplomb sans pareil ce qui impressionnait le reste des soldats de l'armée d'Hadès toute entière.

— Vas-tu me dire à la fin le but de cette mascarade ? s'énerva le juge. Qu'est-ce que notre majesté t'a dit au juste ? Je veux savoir.

— Rien de plus que ce que je vous ai appris. Cela va durer combien de temps ?

— Quoi ? Comment ça ?

— Mon exil forcé messire. J'aimerais rentrer le plus tôt possible à la Giudecca.

— Je n'en sais rien Rune ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tout ça signifie. En plus je ne pense pas que cela te regarde du pourquoi du comment. Je dois prendre du repos, tu le sais non ? La nouvelle de mon évincement à fait le tour des Enfers à ce qu'il paraît. Tous les spectres s'en sont réjouis.

En contournant l'entrée et le salon, le Balrog s'assit sur un des canapés moelleux.

— Je n'en sais rien messire, je ne prête pas attention aux rumeurs, vous le savez. Nous allons faire quoi ici ?

— Rhoo, cesse de me poser des questions aussi stupides. Fais ce que tu voudras mais loin de moi.

— Où vais-je dormir ?

— Pardon ? s'interrompit Minos qui domptait la machine à café.

— Où vais-je dormir ? Pas sur le canapé j'espère, j'ais besoin de mon confort.

— Mais mon chalet possède tout le confort possible. Il y a plusieurs chambres à l'étage, choisis-en une. Pas la mienne évidemment, c'est celle qui se trouve à l'entrée du couloir. Prends n'importe laquelle restante.

— Bien, je vais voir, conclut Rune en se levant du divan.

En passant près de son supérieur, il ajouta.

— Au fait, comme ici c'est vous l'hôte de la maison et que je ne vois aucun domestique dans les parages, c'est vous qui vous occuperez de l'intendance ?

— Comment ça ? Tu me fatigues.

— C'est simple messire… Je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne suis que votre invité et forcé par la même occasion. Ce n'est pas moi qui préparerai les repas ou ferai le ménage ou une autre basse besogne dégradante. Je n'ai pas demandé à venir, donc je vous demande si c'est vous-même qui vous chargerez de ceci ?

Minos respira profondément, posa le récipient qui contenait le marre de café et parla le plus calmement possible.

— Soyons clair… Je n'ai pas demandé non plus à avoir un invité inopiné, je n'ai pas souhaité être répudié de la Giudecca ni de mon tribunal. Je n'ai pas demandé à me retrouver ici alors vu que _tu _te retrouves embarqué dans la même galère et que ce chalet m'appartiens, _tu_ vas y mettre du tiens pour faire fonctionner la maison. Suis-je clair ? Nous nous répartirons les tâches.

— Parfaitement _messire_… Je vais aller de ce pas préparer ma chambre alors, je vous laisse.

Minos s'affaira à la préparation des boissons chaudes en ronchonnant dans sa barbe.

* * *

><p>Rune en profita pour visiter le chalet, reconnaissant de sa décoration de bon ton. Tout y était clair et bien agencé, une immense cheminée en petites pierres grises trônait, imposante dans le salon, entourée de deux canapés gris foncés. Les meubles semblaient être en bois et en verre, une touche de modernisme fut apportée suivant l'époque actuelle. Des tapis moelleux adoucissaient l'espace et de grandes baies vitrées faisaient pénétrer la lumière crue du dehors. En passant dans le couloir, le Balrog s'arrêta une seconde sur le palier de la pièce interdite… La chambre de Minos… De nature réservée, Rune ne s'orientait pas vers la curiosité mais là une envie irrépressible l'envahit. A savoir connaître l'endroit privé ou son supérieur dormait. Il sonda le couloir pour voir si le juge arrivait, nulle trace de lui, alors une main sur la poignée, il commença de l'abaisser quand une voix tonna depuis le salon.<p>

— Tu as choisi ta chambre ? Elle te plait ?

Froncement de sourcil et moue contrariée. Zut ! Presque prit sur le vif.

Rune répondit égal à lui-même.

— Non messire, je visite les lieux pour le moment.

— Ne t'avise pas de rentrer dans ma chambre, je te préviens !

— Oui messire je ne vais pas y aller, je n'en ais que faire de vos appartements privés…

— Qu'as-tu dis ?

— Rien, je n'ai rien dit ! augmenta Rune de sa voix posée.

Après moultes tergiversions avec lui-même, l'étoile de l'Excellence décida d'occuper la chambre la plus éloignée, en bout de couloir. Une fois installé, il descendit rejoindre son supérieur qui faisait du feu – plutôt qui tentait.

— Vous faites quoi messire ?

— Ca ne se voit pas ? J'égorge le cochon ! Mais réfléchis un peu avant de parler mon pauvre Rune ! Je fais du feu !

Les bras croisés, toisant son commandant de toute sa hauteur suffisante, le spectre poursuivit.

— Non parce que je n'ais pas l'impression que ça porte ses fruits… Et puis vous comptez être désagréable tout le séjour ?

A bout de nerf, Minos lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour dévisager son subordonné. Les mains pleines de suie, il s'essuya dans son pantalon beige.

— Je suis _chez moi_ et si j'ais envie d'être d'une humeur exécrable _chez moi_ je le serais ! Vu ?

Les lèvres pincées, Rune glissa son regard sur les tâches noires. Minos en fit de même et s'énerva encore plus.

— Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut que j'aille me changer ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire non ?

Sans attendre le juge monta pour changer d'habits, alors Rune prit les choses en main. Il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre en examinant les dégâts. Le feu ne prenait pas, tout était à l'abandon, des morceaux de papier journaux déchiquetés un peu partout, le tison gisant dans un coin et plein de poussière noire recouvrant le dallage taupe. Avec patience, le spectre alluma le feu tant convoité. Une pensée traversa son esprit : son borné de juge mal luné était plutôt habile de ses mains en temps normal, or là il ne fut pas en mesure de faire une chose commune. Pourquoi donc ? Minos aurait-il des failles lui aussi ? Des petites inaptitudes qui le rendraient plus « abordable » ? Le second norvégien se sourit à lui-même, de son air mutin que personne ne connaissait… C'est lui qui venait au secours du Grand Minos, impensable. Les idées commençaient à se mettre en œuvre dans sa tête… Et si Hadès l'avait envoyé veiller tout simplement sur son juge ? Pour lui éviter des catastrophes en chaine… Si Rune avait un rôle à jouer dans la reconstruction de Minos ?

Le dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère tendue, personne ne prenait la parole ou pour des choses anodines. Le marionnettiste ne digérait pas son éviction et sa surveillance forcée, personne ne mettait les pieds chez lui. Sauf… Sauf un être cher qu'il ne voyait plus. C'était son lieu de recueillement bien qu'il n'y venait pratiquement plus depuis ces dernières années. Quant à ce roussin, il ruminait sa présence non souhaitée. Déjà pour commencer Rune n'appréciait pas de se mélanger aux autres, d'autant plus concernant ses chefs. Chacun devait rester à sa place et les moutons seraient bien gardés. En outre, imposer sa personne ne le ravissait guère, de nature courtoise le spectre détestait se sentir l'obligé de quelqu'un et il voyait bien que Minos était indisposé. N'étant pas chez lui, le procureur n'aimait pas marcher sur des œufs, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Et puis pour bien enfoncer le clou, il n'avait aucune envie de côtoyer son commandant sous tous les aspects de sa vie intime… Cela ternirait probablement l'image parfaite qu'il se faisait du Griffon. Le voir dans la vie de tous les jours comme cela aurait des répercussions sûr et certain, Rune ne voulait pas assister aux gestes quotidiens de l'argenté. Imaginer Minos entrain de se brosser les dents ou de chanter sous la douche n'avait rien de glorieux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le plus beau des mutismes, chacun sur son canapé entrain de bouquiner devant le feu revigorant fait par Rune.

~OOoOO~

Le lendemain matin, Minos se réveilla bien enveloppé sous ses couvertures et sa couette molletonnée. Il aimait se sentir protégé dans une espèce de cocon douillet, réchauffé par la chaleur des drapés. Un œil s'ouvrit, puis le deuxième sur une place vide. Désespérément vide et froide… Les moments d'avant couché et du levé étaient probablement les pires pour le juge car ils lui rappelaient l'immense trou béant que représentait son cœur dorénavant.

Sans lui, tout seul.

Sans lui pour le couvrir de baisers sensuels, sans lui pour le caresser de gestes affectueux, sans lui pour lui susurrer des promesses d'amour éternel et enfin sans lui pour sentir son corps souple dans ses bras.

Minos ferma les yeux, barra les larmes traîtresses qui déchiraient le voile opaque de sa cornée. Jamais il ne s'autorisait de pareils épanchements, cela restait inenvisageable pour une personne telle que lui. Son statut et sa réputation lui interdisaient tout débordement, toute faiblesse. Personne ne devait le voir désappointé, non personne. En s'essuyant les yeux, il se leva pour passer directement dans la salle de bain.

Dans la glace, son reflet indiquait un grand abattement, son teint blafard révélait toute la tristesse qui l'accablait.

Où était passé le Grand Juge, le Marionnettiste avide de sadisme, l'intransigeant Griffon ?

Certainement pas ici, livide et affaibli moralement. De rage, il cogna son poing contre le rondin en bois du mur, se le meurtrissant au passage. Minos haïssait être faible, fragile psychologiquement. Il répudiait cet état autant que les humains peureux et pitoyables. A cet instant, il se disait qu'il leur ressemblait. Un rire sinistre s'échappa de sa bouche, le Griffon majestueux tombait bien bas décidément.

Dans la cuisine, Rune mettait la table pour deux. Pour deux, quelle ironie pensa le taureau de feu. Jamais de toute son existence il ne fit rien en duo. Seul, voilà en quoi se résumait sa vie, plutôt ses vies. Habitué à son isolement, il s'enfermait dans son monde où nul ne mit jamais les pieds. Pour avoir un cadre rigoureux, il se construisait des règles basées sur la valeur du travail, du devoir… Rune aimait évoluer en sachant où il allait, l'inconnu l'inquiétait, un peu, beaucoup ; compter sur les autres représentait un poids. Non le mieux était de se satisfaire à soi-même, comme cela aucune chance d'être déçu. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un se souciait de lui n'est-ce pas ? Rune n'intéressait personne autant dans le monde des vivants que dans celui des morts. C'est pour cette raison que de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son commandant le désarçonnait.

Que faire, que dire, comment se comporter ?

Ses divagations se rompirent quand Minos entra de sa prestance légendaire dans la pièce. Après un bref salut, il s'assit et beurra ses tartines préalablement découpées par Rune. Tout en mâchouillant son pain, le juge examinait son invité à la loupe sans trop vraiment le voir. Ses yeux semblaient fixer un point par-dessus ses épaules. De même pour le second homme, il n'osait relever la tête de peur de tomber sur son commandant. Cette mitoyenneté l'ennuyait profondément. La gêne gagnait l'ensemble de son corps, sans pouvoir le contrôler voilà que des bouffées de chaleurs l'inondèrent totalement. Ses mains tremblaient, afin de masquer son trouble, Rune posa ses couverts. Les minutes s'écoulaient horriblement lentement quand d'un sursaut le spectre se leva d'un bon, poings fermés s'appuyant sur la table.

— Seigneur Minos je n'en peux plus !

Après sa tirade, le procureur leva sa tête au plafond et soupira.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi un tel accès de colère ? s'informa sire Griffon en mangeant ses tartines. Je te vois rarement comme cela, tu deviens fou ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? L'air de la forêt te monte à la tête ?

— Je vous en prie, évitez l'ironie avec moi merci. Je vous connais trop pour ça. Non, ce qui ne va pas c'est de vous voir entrain de… Entrain de…

— Et bien quoi ? Finis ta phrase.

— Je ne suis pas obligé et surtout je ne souhaite pas vous voir entrain de mâchouiller vos tartines et encore moins en robe de chambre ! Messire ce n'est pas une tenue digne de vous et moi je ne devrais pas assister à ça !

Effectivement il n'était pas fréquent d'assister à une crise de Rune. Gardant son impassibilité en toute circonstance, il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre à bout le spectre. Là trop ce fut trop pour lui, comme prédit l'image trop familière de Minos dans un cadre privé le mettait mal à l'aise. L'idée trop grandiose qu'il se faisait du juge partait en morceau, non Rune ne voulait pas être spectateur de la chute de son estime pour le Griffon. Qui plus est, gérer une vie à deux même si elle était imposée et strictement professionnelle, se manifestait trop difficile pour le procureur. Tous ces changements devenaient trop lourds à porter. Sans perdre plus de temps, il quitta la pièce sous l'air ahuri de Minos qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Décidément, son assistant demeurerait une énigme pour tous se dit-il en buvant son bol de café.

* * *

><p>La journée s'annonçait mal, surtout si la ressemblance avec la veille au soir se déroulerait pareillement. Il fallait impérativement s'occuper pour ne pas revivre un conflit silencieux – ou revoir Rune dans un moment de folie. Aussi, Minos décida d'aller se promener dans les îlots du Moldefjord au sud de la ville. Elle était reliée par un réseau routier à d'autres îles par le biais d'autoroutes formant des serpentins de bitume traversant la mer. Cette route longue de plusieurs kilomètres faisait la réputation de l'archipel, attraction touristique pour les personnes en mal de sensation. Parfois les dénivelés étaient tels que l'on avait l'impression de plonger dans l'eau, d'autres que les montées ne se finissaient jamais, s'allongeant à l'infini.<p>

A bord de la voiture de location, Rune se trouvait malade. N'étant pas familier des transports en commun, les tours et contours lui provoquaient la nausée. Une main posée devant sa bouche, il tentait de se concentrer en fermant ses yeux.

— Tu loupes tout le paysage, remarqua Minos. Dire que notre majesté voulait que je profite de cette pause pour apprécier la vie. Mais apprécier quoi ? Avec un assistant nauséeux sur le point de tout rendre ! Rune ! Tu me gâche mes vacances ! Et Eaque qui en rajoutait, ah je l'entends d'ici…

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute enfin messire ! Je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici et vous me coller dans un bolide, c'est vous qui me rendez malade.

— Comment ? Tu oses ? Dis que je conduis mal ! aboya le marionnettiste en tournant sa tête en direction de son copilote.

— Attention ! Vous ne regardez plus la route, nous allons finir dans la mer ! J'en ais plus qu'assez je veux sortir de là.

— Ne me dis pas que toi mon bras droit tu as peur de tomber à l'eau ? Cela serait ridicule, tout simplement ridicule.

— Je vous prierais d'arrêtez vos insinuations mesquines. Nous sommes hors du cadre du travail, vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton.

— Je ne te manque pas de respect, tu dramatises un peu trop je trouve. Comme ce matin, je n'ai pas compris ta mini-crise de névrosé. Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

— Je n'ais rien à vous dire non, j'ai été assez clair comme cela.

— Alors de me voir en robe de chambre t'as choqué ? Tu es bien pudibond… Bon soit, si cela te gêne je m'habillerai avant de descendre.

— Je vous en remercie oui. Cela serait de bon ton. En attendant si vous pouviez ralentir, ça m'arrangerait.

Minos posa son coude gauche contre le montant de la portière en calant sa tête sur son poing, tandis qu'il adoptait une conduite plus souple.

La journée interminable se passa sans encombre majeure, les malaises du Balrog s'estompèrent arrivé sur terre. Pour ne pas revivre ce drame routier, le juge décida de se cantonner à la visite d'une seule île. Voilà comment son temps libre débutait : avec restriction, de quoi ravir notre Griffon belliqueux. Loin du continent le vent y était plus fort, les bourrasques plus dures à gérer. Se promenant le long de la plage, les spectres se prirent des rafales dans le visage ainsi que des résidus de gouttelettes amenées par les vagues. Autant dire que la virée devenait humide. L'un et l'autre pestait pour tout ne profitant pas du cadre enchanteur. Ils mangèrent dans une petite auberge sans prétention et redécouvrirent les spécialités de leur patrie. Le retour fut difficile une fois de plus… Pressé de rentrer, Minos appuya un peu trop fort sur la pédale d'accélération provoquant des haut-le-cœur à son procureur.

Blanc comme un linge, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour s'allonger sur le canapé qui siégeait en face de la cheminée, plaid sur lui. De son regard accusateur – et de sa voix sèche – il commanda à son chef de juge de lui apporter un grog. Ce que consentit Minos après moultes parlementassions, il était chez lui non d'un petit bonhomme ! Comment Rune osait avoir des demandes particulières ? Pour plaider sa cause, celui-ci rappela que suite à cette virée sur les îles dévastées par la tempête, il attrapa le rhume. Rhume qui s'ajoutait à ses écœurements, donc par conséquent tout était de la faute de son supérieur. Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter. Installés chacun sur un divan, le silence reprit son droit. Rune reniflait en buvant sa mixture tandis que Minos faisait des mots croisés en se rongeant les ongles parce qu'il ne trouvait pas la solution. Ce qui agaçait son invité par la même occasion, mais étant poli il ne dit rien.

La lourdeur se brisa lorsque l'étoile de l'Excellence demanda.

— Avez-vous essayé de contacter notre majesté, sire ?

Le nez plongé dans son magasine, l'autre grommela par habitude.

— Non mais cela veut dire ʺouiʺ ou ʺnonʺ ?

— Cela veut dire ʺnonʺ ! répliqua vivement l'argenté en posant sa revue sur ses cuisses étendues. Pourquoi ?

— Pour savoir quand je pourrais rentrer, j'en ais plus qu'assez sauf le…

— ʺSauf le respectʺ je sais je sais… Tu te répètes. Pour te répondre je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé de contacter notre souverain ainsi que mes frères. Seul Rhadamanthe a eu l'obligeance de me répondre… Pour me dire de me débrouiller tout seul avec mes problèmes et que temps que je serais inapte à reprendre le travail, je resterai exilé. Tu es satisfait ? s'emporta Minos passablement énervé.

Une grimace se forma sur le visage du spectre qui ne répliqua rien pour ne pas attiser l'humeur de chien de son commandant.

Le reste de la soirée, Rune se mit à tousser, expectorer ses poumons et moucher tout son soûl dans les kleenex en papier. Non seulement cela le gênait d'être malade chez son supérieur mais également d'être en état de faiblesse physique. Faiblesse somme toute relative pour un spectre de son rang, n'empêche qu'il n'aimait pas se montrer ainsi. Qu'allait penser sire Minos de voir son procureur dans un tel état de délabrement ?

Rune exagérait un peu toute chose, d'un rien il en faisait une montagne. Quant au propriétaire du chalet, son énervement passa en s'apercevant de l'état fiévreux de son subordonné. Il s'en voulait un tantinet de l'avoir trainé de force parmi les prairies verdoyantes des îles, ainsi que de l'avoir exposé au quatre vents. Mais encore une fois, sa fonction ne lui permettait pas d'être trop tendre avec ses troupes. Fort heureusement, le malade put se hisser jusqu'à son lit pour un repos bien mérité.

(suite...)

* * *

><p><span>Lexique<span> :

Lære å leve sammen : Apprendre à vivre ensemble.


	3. Fra sinne til tårer

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

En ces fêtes de fin d'année je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur familial et privé. Bon Noël avec du retard, bon repos si vous l'êtes.

Paix et bonheur.

Amis lecteurs, prenez soin de vous, et entamez une nouvelle année dans la plus saine sérénité.

Minos et Rune vous embrassent aussi.

Kisses,

Peri.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Fra** **sinne** **til tårer**

.

A son réveil Rune ne trouva personne, le juge était parti, sûrement faire des courses pensa-t-il. Quoique, à tout bien y réfléchir, s'imaginer Minos dans un magasin relevait de l'absurde. L'on pouvait affirmer que le taureau de feu vouait un culte à son commandant en l'érigeant au rang de héros. Héros, dieu comme on voudra mais quelque chose de semblable. Sa dévotion n'égalait celle de personne, tous le concédait, pour le Balrog, Minos incarnait la puissance, la domination. Impensable de le voir dans une superette acheter du Sopalin ou de l'après-shampoing. Ces gestes banals n'étaient pas faits pour être exécutés par le juge en personne.

Encore fiévreux, le norvégien bis somnolait assis devant son bol de café au lait, en retenant sa tête de partir dans le récipient. Décidément, cette escapade venteuse lui coûtait chère. Ne pouvant faire aucun effort superflu, le spectre n'était vêtu que de son pyjama sans se soucier de la présence de son chef ou non. Cette information passait au second plan dans son cerveau engourdi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand amenant un froid mordant dans le couloir. Minos, revenait de course effectivement puisqu'il portait un sac rempli de médicaments et autres accessoires pour malade. Il déposa le tout sur son meuble d'entrée et enleva son grand manteau noir. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Rune se ressaisit en restant interdit. Devant lui, se dressait son supérieur qui l'observait avec une pointe de moquerie dans le regard. Aussitôt le procureur se leva.

— Sire Minos que faites-vous là ?

Tout en se penchant et posant ses mains à plat sur la table, ce dernier répondit sourire en coin.

— Je suis dans ma cuisine Rune puisque je suis chez moi ici… Tiens donc, c'est bizarre tout de même… Tu t'insurges quand moi je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner en robe de chambre et toi tu t'autorises à te promener en pyjama. D'ailleurs où l'as-tu acheté celui-là ?

Paniqué d'être pris dans une posture gênante, le Balrog se regarda puis dirigea son incompréhension sur Minos qui continuait de le défier ironiquement.

— Mais je… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que… Je suis désolé messire, ça ne se reproduira plus !

Minos se redressa et fit un geste leste de la main pour appuyer son indifférence.

— Mais je m'en moque enfin, je disais ça pour te taquiner c'est tout. Ne prends pas tout au sérieux. Nous ne sommes pas au tribunal ici, d'ailleurs cela me gêne un peu que tu utilises mon titre en privé. Arrête d'employer le « messire » et appelle-moi simplement Minos, cela sera moins conventionnel.

— Mais je ne peux pas messire.

— Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Pour quelle raison ?

— Parce que vous êtes mon supérieur, je n'utiliserai jamais de telle familiarité pour m'adresser à vous.

— Ce n'est pas une familiarité, ce n'est que mon prénom enfin ! Je t'ai dis dans le cadre privé pas besoin de répéter « messire » à tout bout de champ, cela m'agace à la longue.

— Pouvez-vous arrêtez de rappeler que nous sommes dans un cadre privé s'il vous plait !? s'emporta Rune.

— Mais tu es pénible à la fin ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant de blocages que ça ? Il n'y a rien de déplacé à dire que _oui _nous nous trouvons dans un cadre privé puisque nous ne sommes pas au tribunal, et encore de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Tu me fatigues réellement, les autres ont raison finalement.

— Que voulez-vous insinuez par ʺles autres ont raisonʺ ?

— Rien, rétorqua l'argenté en croisant les bras et en se retournant.

— Oh mais si _messire_ ! Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez. Allez-y continuez…

— Oublie ça, ce n'est rien d'important.

Pris d'un regain d'énergie, Rune contourna la table, le juge pour se mettre bien en face. Ainsi ce dernier voyait l'air déterminé et colérique de son subalterne.

— Alors, j'attends _messire Minos_…

Les intonations appuyées du Balrog irritaient les nerfs à vifs du Griffon, il se retenait mais la rage grondait en lui. Il ne tolérait pas être défié ainsi –même si c'est lui qui suggéra fortement à Rune de lui parler plus simplement. Quand quelqu'un s'énervait devant lui, Minos répondait de la même façon. Sans explication plausible, c'était dans sa nature point à la ligne.

— Les autres pensent que tu n'es qu'un psychorigide et un asocial, doublé d'un maniaco-dépressif. Que tu te complets dans tes bouquins parce que tu te crois supérieur aux autres sans vouloir te mélanger. Ils disent aussi que tu n'es qu'un puritain doublé d'un…

— Oh eh c'est bon ! hurla Rune à bout. J'en ai assez entendu ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails, je vous ai dit que je ne prêtais pas attention aux rumeurs.

— Mais c'est toi qui insiste depuis tout à l'heure pour que je te dise exactement ce qui se dit sur toi. Donc, tout ceci me conforte dans le fait que tu ne côtoies pas assez de monde, tu te replies sur toi-même et un rien te choque. Evolue un peu s'il te plait.

Atterré par une telle révélation, qui plus est sortant de la bouche de son commandant, le spectre resta sur le carreau.

Que pouvait-il bien répliquer si ce n'était des paroles acides à son tour ?

Insulter son responsable n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée du siècle, alors de dépit il sortit d'un pas vif de cette pièce de malheur, laissant Minos dubitatif.

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, Rune se recoucha en relevant les couvertures au dessus de sa tête. Cette situation le dépassait largement, détestant perdre le contrôle des évènements, le jeune homme ne savait comment se comporter. Si le code de l'honneur ne l'en empêchait pas, il aurait saucissonné Minos avec son fouet jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie de lui pardonner. Or, la règlementation des Enfers ne le permettait pas, et puis le spectre respectait trop les règles pour les piétiner. De peur de déborder, il préféra se taire et se terrer dans sa chambre. Les paroles blessantes du juge n'avaient pas pour but de vexer Rune, seulement de rapporter les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui à la Giudecca.<p>

Oh, le spectre le savait déjà tout ça. Malheureusement, comment ignorer des ragots quand ils perdurent depuis des siècles ?

Seulement, ce que la plus part des habitants du Tartare ne savaient pas – encore moins Minos – c'était que notre taureau frigide possédait un passé. Comme tout le monde. Un triste passé en l'occurrence. Tous ignoraient la raison de son isolement… Cette raison s'appelait Shion. Près de trois siècles en arrière, son amour inaccessible le rejeta sans regret. Rune fut frappé par cette fougue et ce potentiel énorme enfoui sous cette insolence, car à l'époque le Bélier détenait une hardiesse à toute épreuve, se cherchant également. Alors quand il le rencontra, notre étoile talentueuse resta sur sa faim. Sa faim de connaissance, d'avidité concernant cet humain intriguant. Shion n'était pas comme ses pairs, émanait de son être beaucoup plus que ce dont Rune pouvait espérer… Un partenaire, un allié mais aussi un compagnon. De se voir repousser de la sorte lui brisa le cœur, car oui, milles fois oui, le norvégien en possédait un même si ses attitudes restaient indéchiffrables pour autrui. Depuis ce jour, il décida de n'accorder sa confiance en personne, décréta de ne compter que sur soi-même et surtout, que personne ne s'intéresserait à lui. Quelque part, entre la couche de sévérité et d'autosuffisance, stagnait une grande part de dévalorisation. Car encore à l'heure actuelle, Rune ne parvenait que difficilement à tirer un trait sur l'atlante. S'il s'intéressait autant à lui c'est parce que le Gold avait déjà une grande soif de connaissance. Ce goût pour le savoir, ébranla le spectre, de suite il souhaita l'avoir à ses côté jalousement pour le protéger et l'instruire.

Bien sûr, de tout ça il en avait conscience. Son comportement atypique suscitait bon nombre de racontars à son égard. Rune préférait les ignorer même si ces choses pesaient plus ou moins sur son cœur par moment. Néanmoins, les entendre de la bouche de l'homme qu'il admirait le plus aussi crument, déclencha un ras-de-marré d'émotion.

Dur à gérer quand on se persuade à longueur de temps que l'on n'éprouve rien et que l'opinion des autres importe peu…

Là, impossible de se voiler la face plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>De son côté Minos resta sans mot dans sa cuisine, les bras ballants. Il s'attendait à une impassibilité rigide de son assistant, ou mieux à une petite joute verbale, ou ne serait-ce qu'à un regard assassin qui en disait long mais rien. Au lieu de ça, Rune sortit visiblement touché par ces ouï-dire sans prononcer une parole ni prêter attention au juge. Le Griffon avait été trop loin, sans penser à mal mais poussé par son emportement. Voilà où les mots le menèrent : au dépassement des limites. Maintenant il était dans de beaux draps… Comment rattraper la bourde ?<p>

Jamais l'argenté ne s'excusait, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant ?

En outre, il pensait à tort que Rune ne s'offusquerait pas autant, d'habitude il n'écoutait pas les rumeurs, ne manifestant pas son agacement. Pour ne pas changer, Minos maugréait tout seul dans sa langue maternelle. Et dire qu'il était sorti acheter exprès des médicaments en guise d'excuse… Car oui, le juge ne le faisait quasiment jamais ; pour se décharger d'un poids, il l'exprimait plutôt en petites attentions. Certes pas fréquemment mais cela lui arrivait. Il venait de tout gâcher. Sa fierté grandiose interdisait toute tentative d'explication, alors il vaqua à ses occupations le reste de la matinée.

Matinée qui se transforma en après-midi et pas l'ombre d'une avalanche blanche à l'horizon. Minos s'ennuyait ferme et s'en voulait par la même occasion. Voyant la trotteuse du cadran de l'horloge avancer, notre marionnettiste monta d'un pas décidé pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Evidemment, personne ne lui répondit quand il cogna contre la porte en bois. Etant chez lui, il entra sans demander la permission.

Une bosse sous la couette indiquait qu'un dormeur-boudeur y était logé. Le juge s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant.

— Bon, tu vas sortir un jour de là ou quoi ? Tu es un peu trop susceptible mais c'est ta personnalité. Quoi qu'il en soit je t'ai acheté des remèdes ce matin ainsi que des paquets de mouchoirs. Même si ce n'est rien de grave, tu devrais les prendre. Et…

L'aigle noble laissa planer la fin de sa phrase. Le reste étant trop dur à prononcer.

Mais Rune ne répliqua rien, se contentant de tourner le dos à son supérieur de juge.

— Argh, aller ne m'énerve pas. Je te connaissais borné mais à ce point, ça dépasse l'entendement. Je n'ai pas voulu te vexer tu sais, mais c'est toi qui a insisté et…

Un bout de couette se rabattit sur le malade qui se releva à demi, les mains sur le tissu matelassé.

— Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça sire Minos ! Je n'ai rien demandé du tout, c'est vous et vous seul qui vous êtes lancé dans un monologue sur les racontars des Enfers. Moi je n'en ai que faire, mais ça non bien sûr ça vous passe au dessus de la tête avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Laissez-moi tranquille je vous prie, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Minos se leva d'un bon vexé d'être traité ainsi dans sa propre demeure.

— Rune…

— Sire Minos…

— Tu as passé pratiquement toute la journée au lit, ce ne sont pas dans tes habitudes. Debout ! déclama ce dernier en soulevant la couette et en la jetant aux pieds de son procureur. Voilà qui est mieux…

Avec un sourire démoniquement satisfait, le juge attendait que son invité se lève. Seulement au lieu de le faire, Rune reprit le coin de la couette pour la remonter au dessus de sa tête en se recouchant. Excédé, Minos recommença ce manège au moins deux ou trois fois vu que le second manœuvrait une rébellion molletonnée. Pour terminer, le juge roula la grosse couette en boule pour la lancer à travers la pièce. Une fois à découvert, l'autre n'avait d'autre choix que de capituler.

— Lèves-toi, je t'attends en bas. Tu vas m'aider à préparer le souper.

— Je n'ai pas faim merci, ça ira pour moi.

— Mais ce n'est pas une suggestion mais une sommation.

— Vous n'avez rien à me dire par exemple ?

Le face à face débuta.

Le Griffon contracta sa bouche en un cul-de-poule et riboula des yeux tandis que le Balrog posa son regard indéchiffrable sur son interlocuteur en ne bougeant pas d'un iota.

Le face à face continua.

Entre soupirs et exaspération personne ne fléchit. Les minutes s'enchainaient mais aucun des deux hommes ne plia.

Le face à face s'éternisa.

Pratiquement à court de patience Minos tapait du pied, et soufflait plus bruyamment. Avec la même attitude, Rune jouait de ses doigts fins contre le matelas.

Le face à face s'acheva.

Le premier mit ses mains en triangle devant lui en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite et marmonna des choses inintelligibles. Le deuxième se pencha en avant en portant sa main contre son oreille comme pour indiquer à son supérieur de parler plus distinctement.

— Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, finit pas décocher Minos avec difficulté.

Ravi de sa victoire, Rune se leva sourire incrusté sur ses lèvres, dépassa son chef en baissant sa tête dans une déférence feinte. Ce qui en langage runique signifiait : « vous voyez, ce n'était pas si dur d'admettre ses torts ».

Rictus imprimé sur les siennes, le Grand juge suprême rongea son frein en relevant cependant le menton pour garder le peu de fierté qu'il avait en ce moment.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes se rejoignirent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Voyant les choses en grand, Minos voulait cuisiner du <em>Surstek av elg<em>, soit de l'élan mariné. Plat typiquement de fête mais qu'importait, le juge voulait son morceau de gibier alors il allait l'avoir.

Devant le plan de travail, les regards se croisèrent… Par où commencer ?

Une lueur maligne dans les pierres lunaires passa subrepticement, Minos pensait que Rune s'empêtrerait parmi les aliments et les ustensiles de cuisine. Or, il fut bien étonné lorsque ce dernier noua un tablier à sa taille et prit les choses en main. Livre à la main et poing sur la hanche, il lut toute la recette d'une seule traite puis le posa en détaillant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Une main sur son menton il ordonna.

— Il faut commencer par ranger tout ça. On ne peut travailler dans un désordre pareil… Sire Minos, sortez le fait-tout, les casseroles, le hachoir, les couteaux, quoi d'autre ? Ah oui le brunost, le kéfir _(1)… _

Pendant que le jeune taureau énumérait sa liste, Minos s'affairait dans tous les sens à sortir le bazar de ses placards. Il courait dans tous les sens tant Rune allait vite, on pouvait lui concéder le fait de savoir manier la langue autoritaire… Il n'avait rien à envier aux trois juges réunis en matière dictatoriale.

Une fois le tout posé sur la table, Rune entreprit de réorganiser le plan en rangeant par ordre les outils, puis ce fut au tour des légumes, viande. Il se lava les mains puis commença d'éplucher les carottes.

— Sire… Pour commencer à m'aider il faudrait que vous alliez vous laver les mains vous aussi.

— Euh… Oui certes, obéis Minos.

Ce dernier observait l'adresse de son procureur dans une telle tâche, contre toute attente le jeune homme se révélait être doué et habile. Il épluchait les légumes avec une telle rapidité que l'économe semblait ne jamais toucher la carotte.

— Prenez-en une et aidez-moi, signifia le chef cuisinier en tendant un tubercule au juge.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du sous-fifre d'observer la maladresse éventuelle de messire Griffon… Là aussi, contre toute attente il se révéla adroit de ses dix doigts, seulement quelque chose n'allait pas. Rune le reprit en lui montrant comment faire.

— Pardonnez-moi mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre… Regardez, dans votre main gauche empoignez bien la carotte, comme ça. Puis avec la droite commencez en haut, à la tête. Toujours éplucher du haut vers le bas, ça facilite le mouvement et faites glisser l'économe, n'appuyer pas comme un forcené, ça ne sert à rien. Il faut que les épluchures soient fines pour ne pas gâcher la marchandise. Vous avez saisi ? A vous…

Au bout de quelques ratés selon Rune, Minos réussit à éplucher convenablement ces satanées carottes. Pareillement avec les pommes-de-terres, le juge eut droit à un autre cours pour savoir correctement effeuiller les patates. Un comble !

Un légume c'était un légume ! Pas besoin de réexpliquer en boucle la même technique. Passablement irrité, Minos se tut tout de même. La préparation ressemblait de plus en plus à un exercice militaire, maniaque à l'extrême, Rune se lavait les mains à chaque fois qu'il commençait une nouvelle tâche. Pour ne pas mélanger les odeurs et engendrer un risque de contamination bactérienne d'un navet à une pomme-de-terre. Bien que partageant son avis sur son hygiène, Minos en resta sidéré. La manie de l'étoile de l'Excellence allait loin, très loin…

En cuisant la viande, ce ne fut pas mieux. La méticulosité du chef cuisinier devenait lourde à la longue, à chaque initiative de la part du Griffon, il recevait une remontrance. Pour chaque geste, il fallait une précision d'enfer ; quand ça n'allait pas, Rune recommençait tout ou prenait la préparation des mains du juge pour le faire lui-même. Rien. Le taureau n'admettait pas l'à peu près, tout devait être parfait. Parfaitement parfait même. Le pavé d'élan fut retourné, beurré, déglacé d'une main de maestro, le Balrog faisait voler les aliments hors de la casserole. Du coup, Minos s'écarta en laissant la place mi-agacé, mi-impressionné par les performances du spectre. Finalement ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça de demander expressément à son assistant de l'aider… Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, le juge se retrouva à la place de simple commis.

Inutile de préciser que la vaisselle et le rangement furent houleux. En effet, Rune reprit sa manie de tout diriger et là Minos céda à la colère, considérant que dans sa cuisine il plaçait les assiettes comme il l'entendait, foi de Griffon ! Le ton monta, s'en suivi un débat sans fin sur l'art du nettoyage et du savonnage des couverts.

Que de simagrées pour pas grand-chose !

Le juge apprécia néanmoins le délicieux repas et le combat culinaire qui en découlait, ainsi que la compagnie moins réservée de Rune. Idem, ce dernier s'avoua que de dîner et de converser avec quelqu'un, le sortait de sa routine casanière. De plus, Minos détenait une légèreté qu'il ne soupçonnait pas car durant le temps de préparation, il se laissa diriger sans rien dire. Sans rien envoyer de méchant ou autre.

Un infime rapprochement se fit sentir sans que les deux individus ne le remarque. Chacun apprécia ce moment de complicité naissante, entre sermons et petits pics sans mesquinerie.

~OOoOO~

Les tensions se décantaient un peu, la gêne aussi. Rune s'acclimatait un tout petit peu mieux à cette nouvelle promiscuité sans déborder tout de même. Minos tolérait bien plus la présence de son veilleur, sans deviner la raison d'ailleurs. Mais d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés par les longues soirées d'hiver lui plaisait quelque part.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent mieux, quelques fois nos deux hommes allaient visiter les environs ou se promenaient en toute simplicité. Ils partaient en randonnée sans que Rune ne peste sur les rudes montées des chemins boueux. Ils skiaient beaucoup également, étant des virtuoses des bâtons tous deux. Seul petit bémol, les discussions à n'en plus finir… Elles se terminaient invariablement par une bouderie ou un mot plus acide de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Evidement, Minos ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer son procureur et inversement, celui-ci prenait la mouche rapidement. Vu qu'il n'était pas impressionné par son dirigeant, il lui tenait tête en poussant son assurance jusqu'au point de rupture. Sans manquer de respect au juge, Rune exprimait son point de vue en toute liberté donc avec deux caractères forts et butés, les choses s'envenimaient et prenaient de grosses proportions. Le chalet redevenait plus animé que ces derniers siècles.

Une tempête de neige sévissait depuis deux jours, personne ne sortait de leur logis y compris les spectres d'Hadès. Et puis quoi faire par temps de neige ? Se prendre des rafales dans les dents ? Certes non. Rune commençait à peine de se sortir de son rhume, ce n'était pas pour retomber dedans. Les hommes se trouvaient coincés dans le chalet du Griffon sans espoir d'en sortir dans les jours à venir. La neige recouvrait tout, chalet aussi. Pour être exact, la moitié seulement était ensevelie sous l'épais manteau blanc. Minos décréta d'envoyer Rune pour déneiger l'allée mais en voyant l'état des choses ce dernier refusa. En découla une énième prise de tête où les boudeurs finirent chacun de leur côté.

Le juge se forçait énormément pour être moins piquant, malgré la présence salutaire de son procureur quelque chose le dérangeait. Et ce quelque chose venait du fait que quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans son intimité. Partager le quotidien s'apparentait déjà en une forme de lien.

Quand il demeurait seul, le juge s'égarait dans la réminiscence de son passé. Toujours, invariablement, rien ne changeait. Sa morosité ressurgissait dans ces moments là. Il se permettait d'afficher son masque de fragilité, fissuré par d'innombrables failles de souffrance. Personne ne le voyait jamais, ce côté anéanti, Minos n'en faisait profiter autrui.

* * *

><p>Ce jour, il était confortablement installé dans son canapé près de la cheminée, passait sur les platines <em>Sarabande<em> de Händel. Le juge se laissait emporter par les notes basses des violoncelles en fermant les yeux pour en capter toute l'intensité. Sa main battait les mesures en des arabesques aériennes élégantes, tout en buvant un verre de vin.

L'image lui revint en pleine mémoire, frappant son cerveau de plein fouet. Lui, encore lui, toujours lui, pour l'éternité. Son apparence gracieuse, son attitude altière, son grain de beauté unique, ses saphirs profonds. Son parfum captivant. Son souvenir demeurait aussi puissant que de son vivant car Minos l'entretenait avec tous les efforts du monde. Quitte à évoluer dans la douleur, quitte à souffrir tous les jours de sa longue vie, qu'importait. Du moment qu'il puisse le retrouver l'espace d'un court songe, comme avant. Comme avant oui. Quand son corps se réchauffait sous la chaleur de l'autre, quand ses murmures se répercutaient sur les courbes de son amour, quand sa bouche parcourait les lignes exquises. Bien sûr, quand lui-même entendait son prénom prononcer comme un mot doux… Personne d'autre n'eut ce privilège, le Griffon majestueux ne l'accordait qu'à un seul être.

Les émotions remontaient en même temps que le tempo de la musique s'intensifiait. Minos aimait la musique classique, les grandes œuvres. Elles offraient une escapade inégalée à son esprit meurtri, malheureusement cette image onirique revenait le hanter implacablement. Alors, comme bien souvent, le rapace retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas paraître faible.

Sans s'apercevoir que Rune entrait, Minos continuait d'être pris dans le marasme de ses sentiments.

Voir le prestigieux marionnettiste dans un état de délabrement nostalgique, déconcerta le nouveau venu. De toute son existence, il ne le surpris comme cela. Minos restait grandiose quoi qu'il advienne, peut être encore plus nimbé dans sa détresse. Emanait de son être quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, un « je ne sais quoi » de hors du commun. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'argenté passait inaperçu, Rune reconnut qu'il possédait une grâce combinée à de la prestance. En fait, il le regarda véritablement pour la première fois. Face au vrai Minos, à ce penchant triste, il paraissait encore plus inaccessible et beau. Terriblement beau. Affreusement séduisant. Atrocement inabordable.

Rune fut pris d'un mal être en voyant son modèle vagabonder dans sa mélancolie. Pour ne pas le déranger, il quitta la pièce furtivement. Le Griffon n'aurait pas supporté de se laisser surprendre en pareil désappointement. Adossé contre le mur du couloir, le Balrog resta sans mot, toute pensée s'envolait aussi.

Pas besoin de demander la cause d'un tel comportement… Tous connaissaient la liaison passée de Minos mais personne n'en parlait en sa présence. Encore moins le principal concerné, il ne s'étalait pas sur ses ressentis. Car Rune aussi savait ce que représentait l'amertume d'un amour impossible, mais là quelque chose de plus s'insinua en lui.

Une évidence, une révélation, peu importe. Seulement la conviction que là dans ce lieu baigné par une lumière dorée, Minos se révélait extrêmement beau et touchant. Parfaitement, émouvant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'attendrir ainsi sur son supérieur.

Rune éprouva de la peine pour lui, une main sur le cœur, la respiration courte, il s'imaginait parfaitement ce que ressentait le Griffon. Oui quelque chose se déclencha ce soir, même si l'étoile de l'Excellence était incapable de mettre de mot dessus.

(suite...)

* * *

><p><span>Lexique<span> :

Fra sinne til tårer : D'emportement aux larmes.

(1) Brunost : fromage brun (cuit) caramélisé.

Kéfir : boisson issue de la fermentation du lait.


	4. En avstemming skjer

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je publie la suite de cette romance sous la neige, même si nous avons dépassé les fêtes de Noël.

Je tiens simplement à vous dire que pour le moment, je ne suis plus trop présente sur le fandom en termes de lecture. Je suis désolée, mon inspiration m'amène ailleurs. Je ne lis plus du StS ni n'écris depuis un petit moment.

Besoin de changement.

Mais mes fics terminées, je les publierais, j'ai encore quelques OS en stock. Et puis pour mes UA, je reprendrais leurs suites, ça c'est sûr.

Je rattraperais mon retard de lecture ultérieurement. Je tenais juste à apporter cette petite note.

Bonne lecture,

Kisses

Perigrin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**En avstemming** **skjer**

.

Dans la moiteur de ses draps épais, Rune repensa à l'air triste de Minos. Il le comprenait quelque part, mais en même temps pas tellement. Lui ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort, lui restait fort coûte que coûte.

Pourquoi s'encombrer l'esprit de pensées sombres quand la fin demeurait inéluctable ?

Si l'on ne peut changer le futur, ni avoir une influence sur le présent autant laisser courir.

C'était ce que pensait le norvégien entre les couvertures. L'ébranlement qu'il subit persistait encore ce matin. Il se demandait pourquoi après tout ce temps, Minos ne tirait une croix sur son amour perdu ? Chose que lui fit.

Oui mais tout le monde ne réagissait pas comme le prude Balrog.

Au petit déjeuner, il examina les traits tirés du juge. Tout indiquait qu'il ne dormit que peu durant la nuit. Sûrement encore une soirée à se lamenter sur son sort, songea Rune. Bien sûr il était hors de question d'aborder le sujet fâcheux avec l'argenté, surtout si on voulait éviter une crise.

— Vous allez bien sire Minos ? questionna prudemment le procureur en se servant son café au lait.

— Oui voyons, pourquoi cette question ?

L'air impassible que se donnait le Griffon ne passait pas. Maintenant, le second homme lisait ses attitudes comme dans un livre ouvert, tout indiquait qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

— Avez-vous des nouvelles du monde d'en bas sire ?

— Non pourquoi donc ? rétorqua Minos en beurrant énergiquement une biscotte.

— J'aimerais rentrer.

Le juge stoppa toute activité en plantant ses prunelles granitées dans les quartzs de son vis-à-vis. De son air digne il poursuivit.

— N'es-tu pas bien ici ?

— Ce n'est pas cela le problème sire.

— Alors dis-moi, quel est-il ?

— Je voudrais rentrer c'est tout. Je ne suis pas chez moi ici, je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

— Comment ça pas à l'aise ? Tu te moques de moi ? Ne suis-je pas plus abordable ? Tu n'as pas de raison de te sentir peu sûr de toi chez moi.

— Ma venue n'était pas désirée, moi-même je l'ai reçu comme un ordre de notre seigneur… Je ne sais pas quel est le but de ma présence mais j'aimerais repartir. Pouvez-vous contacter notre majesté pour l'en informer ?

Visiblement agacé par les propos du taureau de feu, Minos posa son coude sur la table en se prenant la tête dans sa main. Tout en réfléchissant, il se massait le front.

— Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Je-n'en-sais-rien ! Tu recommences à être pénible. Mange et tais-toi.

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de votre part. Nous ne sommes pas au tribunal, j'ai le droit de m'exprimer. Et j'aimerais repartir de là le plus vite possible.

De colère, Minos cassa sa biscotte en miette dans sa main.

— Tu arrêtes immédiatement avec ton respect déjà ! J'en ai marre de l'entendre à longueur de temps, si tu as quelque chose à me dire ce n'est pas la peine de passer par cette tournure pour le faire. Deuxièmement, arrête avec tes ʺsireʺ ça m'énerve, je te l'ai déjà dit. Appelle-moi par mon prénom, ça ne va pas te brûler la langue.

Rune ne répondit pas, alors son chef s'impatienta.

— Mais vas-y, le somma-t-il.

— Pardon ?

— Vas-y, essaie de m'appeler par mon prénom, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu vas voir, insista l'argenté en faisant un geste de la main comme pour faire la démonstration de quelque chose.

— Vous plaisantez ?

— Ai-je l'air ?

— Non… Pourquoi vous y tenez tant ?

— Pour être à égalité, alors peut être que si tu me tutoies tu te sentiras mieux, parce que je doute que notre seigneur nous autorise à rentrer de sitôt… J'attends…

Grimace, mouvement de recul et raclement de gorge de la part de Rune. Une fois son courage prit, il obtempéra – avec difficulté mais obtempéra quand même.

— Très bien… Sire… Pardon, Minos… Je n'y arrive pas navré.

L'air pincé du procureur répondait à la moue contrariée du juge, qui tapa du poing sur la table légèrement pour marquer son impatience.

— Nous ne sortirons pas de table tant que tu n'y arriveras pas. Essaie encore, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Mon prénom sonne donc comme une injure pour que tu ne parviennes pas à le prononcer ?

— Non ce n'est pas ça ! se défendit l'accusé. Seulement pour moi on ne mélange pas le privé et le travail. Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer ça coule de source… C'est une question de respect.

— Oui une question de respect dis-tu… Je ne t'apprendrais rien si je te dis que l'on peut parfaitement respecter quelqu'un en le tutoyant et au contraire l'injurier en le vouvoyant. Par exemple tu pourrais me dire : ʺSire Minos je vous emmerdeʺ, et là effectivement ça représenterait une insulte.

— Jamais je ne ferais ça !

— N'y passons pas le Nouvel An veux-tu. Finissons-en, appelle-moi par mon prénom et tutoie-moi que l'on avance un peu.

Avec une mine pincée, Rune consentit à faire ce sacrifice.

— Très bien…

Temps d'arrêt. Encore un toussotement et le Balrog se lança.

— Minos veux-tu bien me passer la confiture de cerise merci ?

Jubilant comme jamais, le Griffon posa ses mains jointes devant lui et papillonna des paupières.

— Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué… Maintenant tu n'as plus de raison de te plaindre d'une gêne, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, grommela le second en prenant le pot que lui tendait son chef.

Dorénavant il était coincé ni plus ni moins. Le fait de tutoyer son modèle ne le ravissait que peu mais il ne pouvait faire machine arrière. Les règles venaient d'être enfreintes, pas que cela représente un véritable problème, seulement pour l'esprit cartésien de Rune cela équivalait à un manque de respect. Quant à Minos, il se frotta les miens pour éparpiller les miettes et se tartina une autre biscotte.

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas évident pour les deux colocataires de vivre ensemble, surtout pour deux asociaux tels qu'eux. L'un était d'un égoïsme à toute épreuve quand l'autre se renfermait sur lui. La communication ne s'avérait guère aisée, une fois de plus. Même si le fait de tutoyer son commandant aurait dû faciliter les rapports, les prises de becs persistaient.<p>

En vérité Minos aimait bien ces querelles, cela lui permettait de ne penser à rien et stimulait son côté cynique. De plus, c'était un régal que de titiller son procureur pour le faire craquer un tant soit peu. Cela mettait de l'animation. Alors parfois, le perfide juge le cherchait pour une broutille, juste comme ça, pour le provoquer. Rune faisait la part des choses et ne se froissait pas de ces bricoles. Juste, il veillait à ce que son supérieur n'aille pas trop loin car il pouvait vite devenir mauvais et ses paroles dépassaient ses pensées. Quand ceci arrivait, le Balrog restait impassible, ne rétorquant rien. Minos s'excitait tout seul, puis redescendait petit à petit avec le calme que lui renvoyait son homonyme.

Dompter un Griffon teigneux n'était pas chose facile, mais Rune le canalisait assez bien. Sans s'en apercevoir, au contact de l'argenté il se détendait aussi, faisant fi de ses réserves. Rune évoluait avec plus de liberté, s'appropriant le chalet avec plus d'aplomb.

Bien sûr, Minos continuait de ronchonner pour la forme en prétendant que son procureur envahissait son espace vital. Chose que ne ferait jamais le principal intéressé, sa politesse n'avait pas de limite. En bon invité, il faisait la sourde oreille laissant le Griffon parler dans le vent.

Griffon qui ne faisait que de parler de sa petite personne en l'occurrence, au détriment de son invité. Le seul sujet de conversation qu'il avait c'était lui, naturellement. Pour sa défense on pouvait admettre qu'il était plus loquace qu'à son tribunal et moins sadique. Normal, en temps de paix – surtout dans le cadre privé – Minos se manifestait plus accessible et disons plus simple. Quoi que, cette notion somme toute relative ne se prêtait pas à cent pour cent en ce qui concernait sa seigneurie.

Ce soir, la neige tombait abondamment, les flocons se dispersaient sur le sol immaculé. L'absence de vent permettait aux cristaux de chuter avec indolence. Minos se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos, face à la fenêtre. Attentif au tableau qu'il contemplait. Son invité lisait tranquillement un livre, assis confortablement sur le canapé du salon. Le premier homme revint avec une tasse de _Sjoko_ à l'orange _(1)_ fumante, accompagné de crème chantilly sur le dessus et de pépite de chocolat noir. Nonchalamment, l'argenté se positionna face à Rune en sirotant son chaud breuvage.

Sans plus de considération pour son invité, le maître de maison alluma la télévision à un niveau d'intensité sonore déplaisant. Le bruit agressa les oreilles de Rune qui grimaça d'inconfort. Il referma son ouvrage avec tonus puis souffla.

— Minos…

Captivé par le programme, l'interpellé ne répondit pas.

— Minos…

Il buvait sa tasse tranquillement, adossé contre le dossier sans prêter la moindre attention à son invité.

— Minos ! intensifia Rune.

— Moui… dit avec détachement l'étoile de la Noblesse en tournant à peine sa tête en direction de l'autre.

— Peux-tu baisser le son s'il-te-plait ? Ca me fait mal aux tympans.

Bougon, Minos souffla en baissant ses épaules mais céda à la requête.

— Au fait Rune, je ne t'ai pas raconté la fois où je me suis perdu dans la forêt étant petit ? Je devais avoir dans les six ou sept ans je ne me souviens plus…

De désespoir, le procureur s'enfonça dans les coussins en se tapant la paume de la main sur son front. Fatalement, le sujet de prédilection de Minos revenait sur le tapis. Il déblatérait tout un tas d'anecdotes sans importance sur son enfance en Norvège, quand il n'était que simple humain. Rien d'intéressant en somme, sans se soucier une seule seconde de Rune. Le monologue perdurait… Encore et encore… Au sommet de sa lassitude, le Balrog se leva prestement pour aller se chercher une tasse de _Sjoko_ aussi. Sans dire un mot il se rassit mais son supérieur continuait de parler dans le vide.

— Je m'en fiche !

— Donc c'est là que je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal… Pardon ?

— Je m'en fiche Minos.

— De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler sur ce ton ?

— Tu as parfaitement entendu, je m'en fiche de ta vie dans les Moldefjords ou que sais-je encore. Il n'y en a que pour toi continuellement.

Surpris, le Griffon se redressa de son siège pour dévisager durement son vis-à-vis.

— Bien sûr qu'il n'y en a que pour moi puisque tu ne parles pas ! C'est moi qui fais les demandes et les réponses, si je ne racontais pas ma vie ce serait plus silencieux que la cathédrale d'un curé !

— Ce n'est pas si mal que ça le silence. Moi je l'apprécie.

— Oh oui on sait merci. Au moins je reconnais que les discussions avec Eaque sont plus entrainantes qu'avec toi. Même Rhadamanthe est plus prolixe, c'est pour dire.

— Et bien contacte-les, osa Rune en reprenant son ouvrage en main et en repliant une jambe à demie pour trouver une position plus confortable.

— J'aimerais bien moi mais ils ne me répondent pas et…

La fin de la phrase resta en suspend, tout à coup une lueur de lucidité passa à travers le cerveau de l'argenté. Forcément, oui ! Rune avait raison, depuis le début Minos faisait preuve d'une certaine forme de goujaterie en ne s'intéressant pas à sa vie. Etant l'hôte de ce chalet, il se devait de rester courtois en toute circonstance et par le fait de s'occuper plus du bien être de ses invités. En l'occurrence ici il n'y en avait qu'un seul…

— Et bien parfait, parlons de toi Rune. Raconte-moi ton passé, de ce que tu te souviens. Tiens dis-moi, tu viens de quelle ville exactement ?

— Sommes-nous obligés d'en parler ?

— Oui tout à fait… Je veux savoir, alors raconte-moi.

Résigné, Rune ferma pour de bon son livre et se calla, jambes repliées sous lui en s'accoudant contre le dossier du canapé.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Je viens de te le demander, de quelle ville viens-tu ?

— De Mo i Rana.

— Tout là haut ? Non ?

— Si puisque je te le dis, s'exaspéra avec lassitude le procureur.

— La vie n'est pas facile là-bas, la ville est entourée de glaciers. C'est vraiment le bout du monde, comment se fait-il que je ne le sache pas ?

— Peut être parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé…

— Exact. Sinon, tu as une anecdote à me raconter sur toi et ta vie. Comment était-elle ?

— Non rien d'intéressant… J'ai vécu avec mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur une vie paisible voilà.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une vraie famille. Comment était ta mère ? Donne-moi des détails diantre !

— Mais normale enfin. Pourquoi cet afflux de question tout à coup ?

Dubitatif, le juge tapotait son menton de son index. Ses pensées se bousculaient à l'intérieur de son cerveau.

— Comment es-tu mort ?

— Pardon ? Pourquoi tu… Mais…

— Ah… Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

— Evidement que non ! Cela ne te regarde pas, je suis mort en tant que mortel, je me suis réveillé à la vie en tant que spectre. L'appel de notre majesté a suffit à diriger ma vie et lui donner un sens.

— Certes, certes… Mais encore ?

— N'insiste pas, je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi.

— Bien oui mais là réside tout le problème mon cher Rune… Tu te plains que mon discours ne s'oriente que sur moi, mais quand je m'intéresse à ton existence d'avant tu restes impénétrable. Comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive ? Que dois-je faire pour te sortir de ta léthargie ? Tu m'agaces aussi à la fin ! s'énerva Minos dans la dernière partie de sa phrase. Tu es difficile à vivre, le sais-tu ? Pas étonnant que tu te retranches derrière tes bouquins !

En cet instant la tournure de la discussion prenait un mauvais virage, mettant Rune dans une position délicate car une fois de plus Minos exagérait. Remettant sur le tapis l'attitude retranchée de son assistant.

La moutarde montait dangereusement au nez de celui-ci. Il ne se préoccupait pas des affaires des autres, mais détestait que l'on se mêle des siennes. Notamment en rappelant constamment ses travers ou en mettant en porte-à-faux son comportement solitaire.

Que pouvait-il bien y faire ?

A l'écoute de l'énumération de ses défauts, la colère prit le jeune insulté. Sans contrôler son acte, il se pencha plus en avant pour hurler d'une voix forte que personne ne lui connaissait.

— Ca suffit boucle-là ! _Faen (2)_ ! De quel droit critiques-tu ma façon de vivre ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

Estomaqué d'une puissance ahurissante, Minos ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche comme une carpe s'asphyxiant au bord de l'eau.

— Tu n'as pas compris que ça m'exaspère à la longue ? Non ? Non bien sûr il n'y a que ta petite personne qui compte, que ton autorité grandiose ! Mais je vais t'apprendre une chose : ici nous sommes sur un terrain neutre. Tu m'as ordonné toi-même de te tutoyer et d'oublier la frontière ʺjuge-procureurʺ. Soit, à ta convenance… Alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour te dire ma façon de penser…

— Rune enfin ! protesta Minos qui se vit couper la parole en beauté par son interlocuteur.

— J'ai loin d'avoir fini alors rassies-toi et écoute. Peut être que je suis reclus mais toi ce n'est pas mieux. Tu te lamentes sur ton sort depuis des siècles et des siècles ! Le pire, c'est de te voir sombrer avec ton amour défunt. Oui il est mort et alors ? Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait une bonne fois pour toute ? Que pensent tes soldats de toi ? T'es-tu posé la question véritablement ? Est-ce là l'image puissante d'un dirigeant ? Non ! Certainement pas. A la place nous récoltons un mort-vivant qui se traîne comme une âme en peine. Alors certes, ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais évite de te mêler des miennes, compris ?

Une onde de tempête tambourinait dans les tempes du juge. Se contenir oui c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire mais…

Il se leva d'un bon pour se positionner au milieu des sofas, un doigt sur sa poitrine il brailla en retour.

— Comment oses-tu me parler de lui ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que sont les sentiments ? L'amour ? La perte de l'être cher ? Non et pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire aussi… Tout simplement parce que tu en es incapable ! Tu es frigide Rune. On dit que je suis un égocentrique mais ici je crois bien que le plus gros c'est toi. Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ton petit nombril, les autres ne comptent pas. Alors quand tu auras connu la passion destructrice d'un amour avorté, là tu pourras venir m'en reparler pas avant !

A son tour le Balrog se leva et fit face à son assaillant. Livre en main, il le balança sur le juge qui l'esquiva sans problème.

— De quel droit je parle de ça ? De quel droit hein ? Du droit que je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer une personne inaccessible ! Du droit que je connais moi aussi ces sentiments ! Du droit que je ne suis pas un quelqu'un de bloqué, c'est un peu trop facile de juger sans savoir. Moi aussi j'ai vécu certaines choses, mais je n'en fais pas étalage à tout bout de champ… On le sait que tu as perdu ton cher chevalier magnifique et autres niaiseries… Il n'y a pas que le Grand Minos qui doit supporter le poids de la solitude en ce bas monde. Alors comme tu me l'as fait si bien remarqué il y a quelques jours je te le dis : Minos tu m'emmerdes comme jamais de toutes mes existences ! Ne t'avise plus de me dicter ma façon d'être et de m'analyser sinon…

* * *

><p>Tout se bouscula dans la tête embuée d'orage du juge. La colère de Rune, la sienne, l'excitation de cet échange, la répartie toute nouvelle du procureur, sa façon d'être… Ses yeux brillants, sa rage enfouie, tout cela exacerba ses sens également. D'une impulsion qu'il ne maîtrisa pas, Minos posa ses grandes mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis qui parlait et parlait, et parlait encore. D'un mouvement vif, il le rapprocha de lui pour le plaquer contre son torse. Sans comprendre quoi que se soit, l'argenté abattit sa bouche contre celle de Rune. Comme ça, sans sommation, sans rien. Ses lèvres se scellèrent contre celles voisines. Maintenant il avait ces pétales de chairs tièdes et doux plaqués contre les siens.<p>

Quoi faire ?

Le faire taire.

Alors, sans réfléchir à la suite, Minos entrouvrit sa bouche pour capturer la langue de Rune qui émit un cri de surprise. Aussitôt étouffé par le baiser avide du Griffon. L'ardeur qu'il émettait n'avait pour but que de faire taire son colocataire. Yeux clos, il savourait cette étreinte nouvelle sans penser à rien, seulement son instinct reprit le dessus. Sa main droite se décrocha de l'épaule pour couler jusqu'à la chute de rein, tandis que la deuxième s'immobilisa sur la nuque en la rapprochant d'une impulsion dominatrice. Avec ses doigts fins, le juge entremêlait les mèches lactescentes de son homologue. Ses cheveux étaient doux, tellement doux, comme ses lèvres acidulées. Ce corps fin mais puissant, Minos le dégustait entre ses mains en le parcourant de caresses diffuses. Tout, il voulait tout en cet instant.

Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, seule certitude : prendre possession de cet être surprenant. L'échange lascif dura un certain moment, se confondant entre tendresse et déraison. Le baiser devenait d'une sensualité terrible, Minos sentait contre lui le souffle court de Rune lui marteler les lèvres. Ses gémissements retenus finirent de lui faire perdre la tête. Malgré cette étreinte, le Balrog semblait garder le contrôle sur ses actes, ne s'emportant que peu. A bout de souffle, le juge mit un terme au baiser en se séparant de ce corps étranger.

Emus les deux, personne ne dit mot.

Rune se trouvait à bout de souffle, main posée sur le cœur tandis que Minos reprenait son calme avec difficulté. A présent, il observait cet homme en face de lui. Il dit vrai, le norvégien solitaire possédait l'élan du cœur, il se laissa porter par ce baiser. Ce corps souple entre ses mains de marionnettiste lui procura de nouvelles sensations.

Inversement, Rune ne comprit rien de ce qu'il lui arrivait, seulement pendant l'espace d'un bref instant, il se fit dompter par la passion sauvage de son comandant, de son modèle. Cette fragilité cachée sous ce mépris était d'une délectation sans pareille. Minos gardait bien son secret, pouvant fondre et se répandre comme une vague de folie pure. Se faire apprivoiser par ce baiser autoritaire lui plut, plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Cependant une part de lui s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réagi à l'élan de son supérieur, d'abord surpris, la panique céda à l'affront. Finalement, il ne subsistait qu'un goût amer de ce baiser.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !? tonna Rune, la mine révulsée.

— Je voulais te donner une leçon, te montrer ce que c'est que la spontanéité, la vraie. Ainsi que la pulsion. Comme ça tu sais.

— Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour le savoir ! Et puis cela signifie quoi ? Tu veux me donner une leçon de quoi ? Pour avoir dit la vérité ? Pas étonnant que tu te retrouves seul à l'heure actuelle… Tu crois que tous les rapports ne sont que domination et soumission mais il y a d'autres échelles. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me toucher, tu n'avais pas le droit !

En sortant de la pièce, Rune bouscula intentionnellement l'argenté qui vacilla sans répliquer. Les mains dans les poches, l'air un peu perdu, Minos prit la réelle mesure de ce qu'il venait de faire. Encore une fois, il ne réfléchit pas en intimant ce rapprochement et maintenant il avait à dos son procureur. Pourtant les choses se décantaient un peu mais non, immanquablement l'aspect provocateur et dominateur ressurgit du tréfonds de son être.

Minos venait de commettre l'irréparable, soit une formidable boulette. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une idée pour se faire pardonner. Seulement étant le juge suprême, les excuses n'étaient pas de mises. Il ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de choses, alors il rumina le restant de la soirée sur ce dérapage non contrôlé.

~OOoOO~

Rune n'était pas gêné. Cela serait encore trop peu pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Rune était outré, carrément.

Les évènements allaient beaucoup trop vite pour lui, n'étant pas habitué aux changements. Déjà de voir Minos dans un cadre privé ne le ravissait guère, puis le côtoyer dans le quotidien le gênait. Après, devoir le tutoyer avait été une barrière de plus qui sautait, et là, la cerise sur le gâteau… Ce baiser qui sortait de nulle part.

La vision de l'argenté ému en se ressassant son amour manquant, le troubla profondément. Ce fait indiscutable n'était pas remis en question. Rune regardait les choses en face, son statut d'érudit lui servait bien. Ce soir là, Minos se présentait sous un nouveau jour, plus sentimental. En outre, sa beauté féroce sauta aux yeux du procureur, comme une force brute. Son trouble persistait encore, même après cette séquence, même après ce baiser dantesque. Seulement, il n'était pas obligé d'en arriver là, tout ça pour donner une leçon de vie à Rune.

Désastreusement, ce séjour forçé devenait presque un calvaire.

Réinvestir le terrain en homme dignitaire, ne fut pas chose facile. Se préparant dans sa chambre, Rune hésitait à descendre et faire face à Minos… Il n'eut jamais à se confronter à pareille situation, même si tous admettaient aux Enfers que ces deux là détenaient une relation privilégiée.

Assurément, l'homme de savoir était le seul à ne pas trembler devant sa majesté hautaine. Ses crises sombres, ses menaces de punition ne l'émoustillaient pas. D'ailleurs combien de ses collègues venaient régulièrement pour lui demander sa technique pour contrer le juge ? Ou encore, pour transmettre des messages qu'eux ne souhaitaient pas émettre ? Rune faisait le lien entre Minos et ses troupes, tempérant les humeurs de celui-ci. Mais là tout était différent, qu'il le veuille ou non un rapprochement c'était effectué et sans son consentement.

A l'évocation du baiser de la veille, Rune passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres délicates comme pour retracer les contours de cette étreinte enflammée. Il sentait presque posés dessus, des picotements courir le long de ses sillons de chair.

Retour à la réalité. Il fallait descendre et reprendre bonne figure, à contre cœur, Rune remit son masque de stoïcisme pour rejoindre l'hôte de la maison.

* * *

><p>Ce fut d'un pas décidé que notre érudit entra dans la cuisine, à sa grande surprise pas une trace de son responsable. Cependant une chose le choqua encore plus… Sur la table, disposé un véritable petit-déjeuner typiquement norvégien. Il y avait du saumon mariné, du fromage, du <em>grovbrød (3)<em>, des œufs brouillés, des fruits rouges, des gaufres et crème de la crème : des _Kanelboller__(4)_ – plat favori de Rune.

Toute cette mise en scène exclusivement pour lui. Il ne sut pas trop quoi en penser, une fois de plus le juge restait introuvable. Pareillement, pas un mot sur la table qui expliquerait ce geste, Minos ne s'excusait jamais ni ne rendait de compte à ses subordonnés – c'était tout juste s'il en rendait à ses frères. Cette attention particulière toucha Rune au plus profond de lui, un petit sourire satisfait se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres. Encore un autre aspect de ce troublant personnage, pensa-t-il. D'ailleurs, le juge devait se terrer quelque part dans le chalet afin de préserver son image intacte de sadique sans cœur, sous peine de se justifier auprès de son invité.

Minos réapparut comme par magie une fois le repas terminé. Vêtu de son long manteau noir, aboutonné jusqu'au col, encerclé par une écharpe en cachemire bleu cyan, il fit sensation. De toute sa hauteur il était vraiment impressionnant.

— Dépêches-toi de t'habiller, nous allons en ville ce matin, apprit le plus haut gradé en nouant son écharpe.

**—** Mais… La tempête de neige ? Nous ne pouvons pas sortir…

— Bien sûr que si ! Nous ne sommes pas des spectres d'Hadès pour rien. De plus, la tempête s'est calmée, regarde par la fenêtre tout est tranquille.

— Et comment va-t-on faire pour sortir avec la neige qui ensevelit à moitié le chalet ?

— Ah ça ? Ce n'est qu'un détail, rien de grave.

— Et comment comptes-tu sortir de là je te prie ? Je suis curieux… demanda Rune d'un ton perplexe, sourcil relevé.

Tout en tapant ses gants de cuir, Minos répondit un peu agacé.

— Par quel miracle à ton avis ? En utilisant nos pouvoirs.

— Notre majesté ne l'autoriserait pas, ce n'est pas règlementaire. Je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance. En venant ici, il m'a bien stipulé de me comporter comme un mortel alors non je ne peux pas.

— Mais comment veux-tu faire sinon ? Et puis tu exagères, tout de suite les grands mots. ʺTrahirʺ, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu fort ? Allons, de l'air frais nous fera du bien, j'en ai marre de tourner en rond dans ce chalet.

— Sans moi alors, je ne dérogerais pas à mes principes, dit le procureur en repoussant son bol devant lui.

— Rune… Si tu ne vas pas t'habiller dans les plus brefs délais, je t'emmène avec moi dans cette tenue !

— Tout n'est qu'ordre hein ? soupira-t-il.

— Oui. Alors tu viens ?

L'éclat badin qui passa dans les schistes du juge, indiqua qu'il n'était pas sérieux concernant le pyjama de son assistant. Mais ce changement de trame, offrit un nouveau regard à Rune qui vit pour la première fois de sa vie l'espièglerie de Minos. Cette note de légèreté lui allait plutôt bien.

* * *

><p>Ils partirent tout de même une fois que le juge eut pris son procureur par surprise… Aussitôt sorti de sa chambre, Minos l'empoigna par le poignet et se téléporta dans le centre ville de Molde. Au départ, une querelle éclata sans méchanceté notoire, mais Rune fit valoir son point de vue. Comme d'habitude, le Griffon n'écoutait pas les récriminations de ses proches, faisant les choses qu'il avait décidé. De son point de vue, ce n'était qu'une petite infraction, pas de quoi fouetter Cheshire. Pourquoi Rune le prenait-il autant au sérieux ?<p>

Après de longs débats où Minos eut le dernier mot, le Balrog l'accompagna à travers la ville. Il ne resta pas en retrait, trainant exprès dans des échoppes qui n'intéressaient pas le juge ; ou encore l'entrainant dans une ou deux librairies. Il fit tout pour ralentir le rythme de Minos et montrer que lui aussi pouvait être buté.

Chacun avec sa fierté. Cependant, les deux reconnurent pour eux-mêmes qu'il était bénéfique de sortir prendre l'air en tête à tête.

Parfaitement, cette notion abstraite pour l'un ou lointaine pour l'autre s'avérait salutaire en ce moment. Minos ne songeait plus à sa morosité le temps de la promenade parmi les rues enneigées de la ville côtière. Rune oubliait sa rigidité et son dépit d'autrui pour apparaître tel qu'il était. Tout du moins de ce qu'on pouvait en deviner.

Il est vrai que de passer ces vacances forcées avec son procureur ne plut pas au second juge, habitué à être fuit. De plus, un sentiment de frustration s'insérait continuellement en lui car n'importe quel être ne le remplacerait jamais, _lui_, le prénom proscrit… Alors que tout se déroulait pour le mieux, le juge se perdit une fois de plus dans les méandres de son esprit tortueux. Son compagnon de route le remarqua : son air sombre, renfermé. Sans en connaître la cause, il se douta immédiatement de la source du problème. L'assistant du magistrat prit les choses en main sans en avoir l'air, d'une petite tape sur son bras il le sortit de son monde.

— Minos, tu me parlais d'un endroit au bord de mer… Tu m'a dis que tu y allais souvent étant enfant. Tu ne veux pas me montrer cet endroit ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête en entendant son prénom, se ressaisit pour fixer deux agérates déterminées. Sans sourciller, Rune soutint le regard du Griffon, attendant une réponse.

Réponse qui vint quelques secondes après.

— Tu es sûr ? Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?

— Oui pourquoi pas ?

— Dans ce cas…

Minos se retourna vivement en faisant voler ses fils de neige ainsi que les pans de son manteau pour se diriger en contre bas, vers le bord de mer. La pente abrupte ne les dérangea pas. Après plusieurs mètres et rocheuses dévalées, ils se retrouvèrent sur une embouchure face à l'étendue gris-bleue. Elle était cerclée d'un écrin granité qui protégeait les deux hommes des regards environnants. Des rochers se dressaient de-ci, de-là de la mer la rompant par endroit. Le cadre se prêtait à l'évocation du passé.

Les hommes se tenaient face au reflux des vagues se brisant sur les pierres. Le juge reprit la parole, l'air pensif.

— J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit, je l'avais presque oublié…

— Pourquoi donc ? Qu'a-t-il de particulier ?

— Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de plus que les autres lieux où j'allais… Quand j'avais besoin de m'isoler, je venais systématiquement ici. Comme si… Comme si une force m'y poussait, comme si quelqu'un m'appelait… Rune ? Tu l'entendais toi aussi ?

Après un mouvement de recul, le second protagoniste admit.

— L'entendre… Oui… Souvent puis tous les jours pratiquement.

— Je ne savais pas d'où il provenait, au début j'ai eu peur. Comme tout le monde… Puis par la suite non. Cela me réconfortait quelque part, je savais que quelqu'un veillait sur moi et m'attendait, il me le répétait tout le temps… Cette voix dans ma tête, je voulais la connaître. J'étais poussé par elle. Et toi ?

Minos déporta son attention sur son procureur qui avait baissé la tête et qui se tenait plus droit qu'un « i ».

— Moi…

— Oui toi, dis-moi…

— Et bien… C'était un peu différent. Elle me faisait mal cette voix, tout était décuplé tout… ajouta le Balrog d'un ton las. Au fil du temps, ça devenait de plus en plus fort, tout prenait des proportions énormes, je… Je ne la supportais plus, elle me vrillait la tête, je voulais que ça s'arrête.

— Je me suis senti libéré quand il m'a accueilli car enfin j'avais trouvé ma place, pas dans ce monde mais dans l'autre, le nôtre. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, que je n'appartenais pas à l'espèce humaine. C'est étrange vois-tu… Sans prétention de ma part, je visualisais déjà mon destin exceptionnel, à ses côtés.

Manifestement gêné, Rune ne dit plus rien, son visage penché de côté fuyait la confidence.

Donnant-donnant, mais lui ne souhaitait rien divulguer. Le silence prit place entre les deux spectres.

Minos tourna le dos à son homologue pour replonger son regard mercure sur l'horizon lointain.

— Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon tu sais… Cela ne doit pas te perturber outre mesure.

Rune rêvait-il ou le juge tentait de le réconforter ?

Grincement de dents. Inspiration, puis expiration. Là maintenant il devait prendre sur lui et faire l'effort de se dévoiler un peu plus, juste une bribe d'humanité, juste une. Car l'argenté venait de briser deux barrières, à savoir son égocentrisme et son orgueil.

— Je ne voulais pas le rejoindre moi… J'avais… J'avais peur de cette voix, je la maudissais pour ce qu'elle me faisait subir. Je ne demandais pas à avoir un destin hors du commun. Je ne mérite pas la confiance que notre majesté m'a accordé.

— Allons, allons. Comme toujours tu exagères Rune, tout prend des proportions gigantesques avec toi. Si tu ne supportais pas ce changement qui s'opérait, c'est probablement parce que tu possédais déjà une sensibilité plus forte que la normale. Tout le monde réagirait pareillement, voire pire.

Quand Minos se retourna pour partir, son visage reprit sa trame noble, cependant un quelque chose de doux flottait à la surface de ses prunelles. Il semblait apaisé et voulait en faire profiter son homonyme. Ce fait était dû à son devoir de commandant, il protégeait ses soldats mais pas uniquement… Peut être que sans se l'avouer il fut touché par l'air grave de son procureur, lui qui ne doutait jamais. Redonner confiance en soi pour avancer mais aussi pour se déculpabiliser.

Rune qui restait en retrait mais qui s'était laisser aller au secret, cela se manifestait rarissime.

En passant près de lui, l'argenté suggéra juste de rentrer, cette promenade fut bénéfique sur bien des points.

(suite...)

* * *

><p><span>Lexique<span> :

En avstemming skjer : Un rapprochement qui s'opère.

(1) Boisson de Pâque à base de lait entier et de brunost.

(2) Merde !

(3) Pain norvégien typique à base de seigle.

(4) Pâte briochée et roulée à base de beurre, de cannelle, de sucre (Cinnamon Roll).


	5. Alt er ikke satt

**Chapitre 5**

**Alt** **er ikke satt**

.

Les jours du mois de novembre se consumèrent lentement. Minos n'eut pas plus de nouvelle de la part de ses frères ni de son souverain. Il tenta plus d'une fois de demander la permission de rentrer, mais une barrière mentale se dressait entre lui et Hadès. Barrière érigée par le dieu sans doute. Rune n'eut pas plus de succès lors de ses tentatives, ceci engendra maintes et maintes disputes entre les deux hommes bien évidement.

Les choses n'allaient pas vraiment mieux… Quelques fois ils s'entendaient assez bien, ne s'opposant pas trop, d'autres, les conflits naissaient d'une bricole. Pour finir immanquablement par une brouille qui durait des heures entières, voir une demi-journée. Personne ne reparla du baiser échangé, pour l'un comme pour l'autre cet épisode n'avait pas de valeur si ce n'était de clouer le bec de l'un des protagonistes. Tous deux se trouvaient finalement gênés de cet « accident » – ce qui arrangea tout le monde.

Rune ne montrait rien de ce trouble, enfouissant ce souvenir dans un recoin de sa tête. Minos de son côté ne s'était pas attardé à analyser son exploit, se disant que son procureur l'avait poussé à bout et que par le fait tout était de sa faute. Voilà.

Quelle mauvaise foi inégalée !

Cela traduisait bien le caractère artificieux de sire Griffon, mais tous le connaissait désormais.

* * *

><p>Ce jour encore, le juge suprême eut une idée génialissime… Pour vaincre l'ennui ambiant et se divertir les muscles, il décida d'emmener son nouveau colocataire en escapade dans le <em>Romsdalsalpene<em>, plus communément appelé « Alpes de Romsdal » _(1)._ Ils parcoururent les chemins caillouteux pour commencer, déjà les dénivelés et montées fatiguèrent Rune qui n'était pas habitué à un tel exercice physique. Minos peinait également, mais son orgueil aidant, il ne montra pas son effort.

Les paysages grandioses prenaient toute leur valeur dans ce cadre hors du temps. Le vert des prairies se dissipait pour le gris des montagnes.

— Pourquoi n'avoir pas pris de guide ? haleta le second de cordée.

— Mais pourquoi faire, je te le demande ? J'ai vécu ici, je connais la région par cœur.

— Peut être que ça aurait été plus simple non ?

— Plus simple de quoi ?

— Mais pour gravir la montagne !

— Non, fais-moi confiance, je sais où je vais et comment arriver au sommet.

Rune s'arrêta net à l'écoute de ces paroles improbables.

— Comment ça ʺau sommetʺ ? On ne va pas aller tout en haut non ?

Minos continuait sa marche, sans s'apercevoir que son compagnon de route s'époumonait en bordure de chemin.

— Bien sûr que si, je veux voir le coucher du soleil sur le Trollveggen. C'est magnifique, tu verras les couleurs se rejoignent pour former une toile de maître. C'est époustouflant… Quand j'étais plus jeune mon père m'y avait emmené…

A bout de patience, Rune fit un geste de la main assez énergique et laissa partir son despote de guide devant. Encore une fois, il parlait pour les nuages…

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tomba comme une chape de plombs sur le ciel sans fin de Norvège. Forcément, les jours raccourcis ne facilitaient pas l'exploration du domaine. Dans la pénombre, les deux spectres se querellaient.

— C'est malin vraiment ! pesta le Balrog. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que le jour ne durait pas aussi longtemps qu'en été, et que nous allions nous retrouver perdus dans le noir absolu ? Quel bon sens, j'applaudis, _votre majesté_…

— Je te prierais de ne pas prendre ce ton ironique avec moi ! Je te signale que si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici, ce n'est autre que toi !

— Comment ça moi ? Mais n'importe quoi !

— Parfaitement, toi ! Si tu ne nous avais pas retardé, nous aurions déjà trouvé un refuge digne de ce nom. Bien entendu que nous n'allions pas gravir la montagne en une journée, allons, tu me prends pour qui ? Un bleu ? Mais si ta condition physique était meilleure, nous aurions avancé bien plus. Tout ceci est de ta faute, argua Minos de mauvaise foi.

Dents serrés et bouche close, Rune se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire un esclandre. Il n'aimait pas les conflits, qui plus est aussi vifs. C'était sans compter la nature belliqueuse de son comparse de chef, car lui aimait plus que tout les joutes verbales.

Rune se cogna contre quelque chose en tâtonnant pour trouver son chemin.

— Aïe mais Rune enfin ! Que te prend-il ? Tu viens de me toucher à un endroit incongru !

— Non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je n'y vois rien, pardon !

— Tu l'as fait exprès avoue… taquina l'argenté.

— Non voyons jamais de la vie ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de… De vous toucher ! Quelle horreur !

— Comment ça quelle horreur ? Tu veux insinuer quoi exactement ? Je suis très convoité le sais-tu ? Ce serait un privilège que de te permettre de toucher ma personne. C'est très vexant.

— Pardon encore une fois… Mais nous n'avons pas la même définition de privilège alors.

— Oh oui on sait, il n'y a que tes livres qui t'intéressent et la vérité absolue… Tu es d'une tristesse affligeante. Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille de toi aux Enfers.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de ces vacances forcées, le juge remettait ce sujet de discorde sur le tapis. Son assistant ne pouvait plus l'entendre, à ce moment il rêvait de détenir son fouet et de le lancer sur son supérieur. Voir ses chairs se disloquer par déflagration le ravirait sûrement.

— Il n'y a personne d'assez bien pour toi sans doute… continua Minos dans toute sa splendeur de langue de vipère.

Trop ce fut trop. D'une pulsion qu'il ne vit pas venir, le si discret Rune envenima le débat en vociférant comme lors de sa confrontation avec Kanon dans la Vallée des ouragans.

— Tu peux dire très cher Minos ! Et toi alors ? Tu es bien seul depuis des temps immémoriaux non ? Personne ne peut te supporter de près ou de loin. Je ne suis même pas sûr que messire Rhadamanthe et messire Eaque le puissent… Aucun être n'est à la hauteur de tes espérances… En vérité tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ton petit passé triste à en mourir. Pour ne pas le nommer, hein !

— Ne-me-parles-pas-de-ça, gronda le juge d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

— Non bien sûr, moi je n'ai pas le droit de me défendre ni de te dire tes vérités, alors que tu ne te prives pas pour déverser tes méchancetés à tout bout de champ. Mais encore une fois, le grand Minos a tous les droits, c'est bien connu !

Le ton montait inévitablement. Entre ce combat mal placé, le juge reconnut quelque part que de voir son procureur dans cet état de hargne, exacerbait ses sens. Rune explosait et c'était bon de connaître ce côté conquérant.

Leur dispute ameuta les voyageurs qui logeaient non loin d'eux, dans un refuge de montagne. Un homme vint gentiment les inviter à entrer. Ils purent se restaurer et se coucher sur des lits de fortune en attendant l'aube nouvelle. Rien ne fut réglé pour autant, et les deux s'endormirent avec leur amertume refoulée.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, ils reprirent leur chemin de traverse pour continuer dans les hauteurs. L'air se glaçait comme la neige qui parsemait les pointes des monts. Avec leur attirail, l'ascension devenait difficile même pour des spectres de haut rang. Arrivés au pied de la fameuse paroi, Minos défit son barda pour sortir le matériel de varappe sous l'œil circonspect de Rune. Ils s'encordèrent, nouèrent les nœuds pour s'assurer et ainsi de suite. Ce fut Minos principalement qui mit tout en place, étant le spécialiste de l'équipe.<p>

Une fois prêts, l'argentée releva la tête pour admirer la paroi verticale impressionnante. Il tapa des mains et encouragea son partenaire.

— Allons-y ! Je sens que cette montée sera exaltante ! Je suis pressé d'arriver au sommet.

— Et moi donc, répondit sans conviction Rune.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le Griffon attaqua la paroi pierreuse en accrochant la dégaine au point d'ancrage et ainsi de suite. Il progressait rapidement laissant seul, son acolyte en bas. Le juge évoluait félinement contre la roche, ne formant qu'un avec cet élément minéral. La puissance de ses jambes le hissait de plus en plus haut, il semblait glisser sur ce mur impénétrable. A un moment donné, sentant une lourdeur le stopper, il se plaqua contre la pierre, baissa la tête pour crier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens oui ? Tu ne vois pas que tu me ralentis. Rune dépêches-toi !

Pour toute réponse, le traineur envoya un regard d'une noirceur inquiétante en posant son pied sur la première proéminence qu'il trouva. Avec difficulté, il monta à son tour. Malgré la souplesse de son corps, il avait grandement de mal à effectuer ses mouvements. Tandis que le juge continuait de grimper sans se soucier outre mesure de son procureur. Péniblement, ils gravirent plusieurs centaines de mètres mais Rune faiblissait. Ses doigts s'écorchaient contre les tranchants des pierres, ses muscles se crispaient prêts à se rompre. De plus, le vertige le prit. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule… Voir le vide vertigineux en contre bas le paniqua un tant soit peu. De peur, il se colla contre le mur ne pouvant plus avancer. De son côté, Minos s'impatientait.

— Bon, tu vas t'y remettre oui ou non ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter ? Tu es mon second, en l'occurrence tu ne dois avoir peur de rien. Aller, vite ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

— Je ne peux plus bouger ! J'arrête j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je veux rentrer à la Giudecca ! Mais pourquoi notre majesté m'a obligé à t'accompagner foutre diantre !

— Rune mais enfin ! Tu viens de dire un gros mot, cela ne te ressemble pas. Courage, il ne reste que six cent mètres approximativement.

— Lâche-moi avec tes ordres vindicatifs ! Je te dis que je ne peux plus rien faire. Cela ne m'amuse pas, vraiment.

Résigné, Minos redescendit en rappel pour porter secours à son compagnon. Il réussit à le hisser en l'aidant avec la force de son bras mais plusieurs mètres plus loin, Rune dérapa en posant son pied sur une corniche peu solide. Ce qui le fit chuter dans le vide. Fort heureusement, la corde le retint, cependant on crut entendre dans le silence de la montagne, l'écho d'une voix insultant son chef dans une langue étrangère.

Après une perte de temps considérable – soit une journée entière – les spectres posèrent leurs pieds au sommet de la montagne de fer. Seulement, le coucher de soleil était passé depuis belle lurette, sacrifiant ce spectacle aux yeux du Griffon. Celui-ci reprochait encore son inaptitude à Rune qui grondait en silence. Obligés de planter leur tente dans le froid mordant, ils campèrent comme à l'ancienne. Forcément, le confort spartiate ne leur convenait pas, pour ne pas changer ils firent chacun la tête, murés dans leurs objurgations.

La descente fut aussi pénible que l'ascension… Rune ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar, il n'obtempéra pas. S'en suivi une plaidoirie de la part du juge pour le convaincre, en vainc. Le buté Balrog ne concéda rien, les bras croisés, dos tourné à l'argenté il ne dit plus un mot. Il avait parlé, point final.

De mauvaise grâce, Minos essaya de rentrer en communication avec Hadès, puis Pandore, puis Rhadamanthe qui fit la sourde oreille pour finir par Eaque.

— Eaque, c'est toi ?

_— __Qui veux-tu que se soit ? _

— J'essaie de joindre notre souverain mais il ne me répond pas. Sais-tu quelle en est la raison ?

_— __Et bien moi je dirais qu'il ne souhaite pas te parler… Pourquoi cette question stupide ?_

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour grinçant… Je me passerais de tes commentaires. Bon, puisque notre dieu ne veut pas me parler, pourrais-tu me renseigner ?

_— __Non ! Je suis en plein jugement je te signale ! Moi je ne me prélasse pas dans un décor de carte postale de Noël… Moi je travaille ! Si tu veux tout savoir, Rhada me force à faire les nuits au tribunal, ton tribunal en prime. Je n'en peux plus, alors je dis : non !_

— Mais ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, j'ai besoin de toi. Aller… Eaque, mon tendre frère…

_— __Ah n'utilise pas la flatterie, ça ne marche pas, vil malfrat !_

— Que veux-tu alors ? Je t'écoute…

Au bout du monde souterrain, le Garuda exulta sa joie de tenir son frère par le bout du bec. Le grand Griffon avait besoin de son petit frère, comme c'était touchant… On aurait presque versé une larme pour la forme. Le brun partit dans un fou rire machiavélique, en se délectant de son chantage à venir.

— Aller, on ne va pas y passer le Nouvel An ! trépigna Minos.

_— __Attends… Je réfléchis… _

— Je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

_— __Quand tu rentreras mon tendre frère, je veux que toi seul prenne le relais de mon tribunal, cela épargnera à Rhada une autre crise de colère. Car oui, il est en proie à de sombres sentiments. Valentine en a fait les frais pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Figures-toi qu'il venait juste faire son rapport mais qu'un évènement inhabituel s'est produit dans la cinquième prison… De là s'en…_

— Assez ! J'ai compris ! Peux-tu aller à l'essentiel sans t'éparpiller Eaque ?

_— __Oui ne te fâche pas ! Bon je reprends… Ensuite je veux pouvoir accéder à tes registres secrets que tu caches dans ton bureau, plus… Tes meilleures bouteilles de ta réserve personnelle, et je veux que tu me racontes ta meilleure nuit de débauche, durant ces derniers siècles écoulés._

— Mais pourquoi une telle requête !? Tu as perdu la tête ? vociféra l'argenté.

_— __J'aurai essayé. Alors en contrepartie, tu me donneras l'autorisation de venir à mon tour dans ton chalet sous la neige en compagnie de Kagaho. _

— Mais mon chalet n'est pas un lieu de débauche pour tes sordides plans ! Pourquoi chez moi en plus ?

_— __Il n'a jamais vu la neige et je lui ai promis qu'un jour je l'emmènerais au bout du monde pour la voir. Alors c'est oui ou non ?_

— C'est oui, mais ne saccage pas tout chez moi. Bon alors maintenant que le marché est conclu, peux-tu me dire si notre majesté m'autoriserait à me téléporter avec Rune exceptionnellement… Nous sommes dans une position inconfortable et je me trouve dans l'impossibilité de faire autrement…

_— __Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites, mais pour être franc, je ne peux pas te renseigner… Je n'en sais rien. Fais comme bon te semblera. _

Tonnerre d'injures… La discussion se clôtura par la victoire d'Eaque qui coupa la connexion somptueusement au nez de son aîné. Sans éclairage, Minos prit la décision d'outrepasser une fois de plus l'avis d'Hadès et de se téléporter directement chez lui. Inutile de préciser que rien de cette aventure ne plut à Rune, qui resta un peu choqué par son escalade forcée. L'argenté n'avait pas que des idées brillantes, loin sans faut.

~OOoOO~

Le soir Rune fit la tête en ignorant son hôte, s'évertuant à contrecarrer chacun de ses gestes. Par exemple, quand Minos allumait sa chaine Hi-fi, son invité baissait le son jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne imperceptible. Quand le premier visionnait un film sur son écran, le deuxième coupait carrément le son. Au moment du dîner, le Balrog s'octroya le restant de saumon et de dessert, laissant le juge désœuvré devant son assiette vide. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne prononce aucun mot, son cas en aurait été plus qu'aggravé. Il savait pertinemment que son éternel second avait la rancœur tenace – ainsi que la remarque acide au bord des lèvres. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Minos se tut en nettoyant la vaisselle seul.

* * *

><p>Ce matin c'était grand nettoyage, Minos avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres apportant le vent glacé de la mer du nord à l'intérieur de son logis. Résigné à faire son ménage, il embaucha aussi son invité bien évidement. Invité qui fut interrompu dans sa lecture par l'argenté qui lui balança tout un paquet de linge à la tête.<p>

— Tu t'occuperas des machines et de changer les draps pendant que je récure en bas, merci. En fait tu vas faire le ménage en haut, passe l'aspirateur sous les lits c'est très important, il y a tout le temps des minons qui s'incrustent et après…

— Après rien du tout. C'est ta maison, la plus grande partie du nettoyage est à ta charge. Je change les draps d'accord, je dépoussière les chambres d'accord également mais hors de question de faire quoique se soit d'autre. Es-tu obligé de me lancer ton linge à la tête ? Tu ne peux pas faire preuve de civilité ?

Le juge secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soufflant bruyamment.

— Mais cesse de t'offusquer pour rien Rune, sinon on ne va pas y arriver. Oh là là, ce n'est pas possible ! Dois-je encore minauder en ta présence ? Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons.

— Non, certes. Tu n'as jamais pris de pincette avec moi d'ailleurs.

— Bon alors tu vois ! Vas-tu te lever de là et aller m'aider ?

Rune s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce en trainant des pieds et en prenant son air pincé que tous connaissaient si bien à la Giudecca.

En bas, il pouvait entendre Minos se débattre avec la serpillère et tancer contre cette maudite carpette. Bon gré, mal gré, le Balrog passa dans toutes les chambres pour effectuer sa mission de mise au propre. Arrivé devant celle interdite, il eut une hésitation. Devait-il entrer dans la chambre de Minos oui ou non ? Il passa donc sa tête par-dessus la balustrade de la rampe pour demander.

— Dois-je faire toutes les chambres ?

— Oui, oh ! Quelle question idiote Rune ! Tu ne vois pas que je me bats avec l'aspirateur là ?

— Oui en effet c'est plutôt triste à voir, murmura le procureur dont la vue de son chef entrain de se démêler du tuyau l'indisposait.

En levant les yeux au ciel, il se dirigea dans la pièce de tous les dangers. Qu'allait-il bien y découvrir encore ?

Avec appréhension il pénétra dans ce lieu maudit, à son grand soulagement il ne vit rien de bien méchant. Qu'avait imaginé notre prude Balrog ? Mystère… Tout y était en bois comme le reste du chalet, le matelas reposait sur un caisson surélevé qui possédait des tiroirs de rangement. Les tons de marron glacé, taupe et beige des drapés et couvertures apportaient une touche de chaleur à la pièce. Le mobilier restait sobre mais élégant, tout à l'image de son propriétaire. Cependant un sentiment d'embarras s'insinua dans la tête de Rune. En grimaçant, il défit les draps pour les remplacer par les propres. Partager ne serait-ce que quelques minutes l'intimité du juge le plus dur des Enfers, restait dérangeant.

Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à un tel retournement de situation, préférant demeurer en retrait loin de la vie de ses dirigeants. En époussetant les bibelots, Rune fit une découverte intéressante… Cachée dans un tiroir de sa commode, une rose éternelle d'un noir absolu que Minos gardait jalousement, belle comme au premier jour de sa vie de fleur. Rune resta dubitatif sur l'interprétation d'un tel symbole, puis se rappela qu'elle signifiait un amour fou, déraisonnable. Evidement, se dit le jeune spectre, avec un personnage comme le juge il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les rumeurs qui circulaient jadis sur sa liaison le confirmaient, Minos avait aimé cet homme aussi loin que la démence pouvait le porter. L'aimer jusqu'à se perdre lui-même dans cette folie destructrice, car le Griffon se perdit pour un autre être que lui, reniant presque son devoir envers sa majesté.

Sans la toucher, il ferma le tiroir qui renfermait le secret tenace de la mélancolie de Minos. Un sentiment d'amertume se glissa en lui, jamais son commandant respectable ne reviendrait à la réalité.

Ses tâches terminées, Rune décida d'aller aider Minos pour la finition du ménage, à cette allure là, ils y passeraient l'année entière. Pour ne pas changer, le juge ne supporta pas d'être pris en position de faiblesse et ronchonna contre Rune pour se libérer de ses griefs. Mais ce dernier ne répliqua rien, si cela pouvait aider son têtu de juge alors soit, il subirait pour aujourd'hui en silence. La perspicacité du procureur l'amenait progressivement sur la voie de la raison, si sa majesté lui avait commandé de venir ici ce n'était pas pour rien. Le but de ses vacances relevait sûrement d'une mission secrète, à voire comment Minos demeurait emmuré dans son passé.

Effectivement, probablement que le second du juge avait un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, mais laquelle, telle était la question…

(suite…)

* * *

><p><span>Lexique<span> :

Alt er ikke satt : Tout n'est pas réglé.

(1) Alpes scandinaves, situés près de la ville de Molde, sur la côte ouest du pays. Réputés pour son _Trollveggen_ qui est une partie du massif montagneux. Sa paroi est la plus haute d'Europe et atteint les 1 100 mètres d'altitude. Lieu privilégié pour pratiquer l'escalade.


	6. Nostalgi nåtid og fremtid

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

J'ai mis un édit sur mon profil pour expliquer ma « mise en pause ». Cette fic normalement était écrite pour Noël, j'ai beaucoup de retard mais je finis sa publication. D'autant que je l'estime aboutie même si le pairing n'est pas celui que j'aime.

Rune est bien gentil aussi. En plus je parle de la Norvège, je ne veux pas bâcler la fin en postant les chapitres à la va vite.

J'ai tout de même adoré l'écrire, incorporer toutes les notes sur les us et coutumes de Noël dans ce pays, rêver devant les paysages du bout du monde… J'espère que vous vous évadez ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu (o.~)

RaR :

_Athena_ : oh… Merci de ton avis, je dois te dire qu'en rentrant de mon travail là, je suis tombée sur ta review et ça m'a profondément touché. Oui, oui c'est vrai ! J'avais presque la larme à l'œil sans exagérer. Je ne pensais pas que mes histoires pouvaient plaire, j'en suis retournée. Encore une fois je suis émue, réellement… Que dire ?

Je n'ai pas envie de partir pour de bon, je fais une pause le temps d'y voir plus clair dans ma vie privée et niveau fandom. J'espère retrouver l'inspiration et la joie des débuts. C'est bête mais l'enthousiasme est parti à force. Merci pour ton intervention, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça compte :)

Je te bise.

.

Kyss fra Peri.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Nostalgi** **nåtid og fremtid**

.

Un champ de roses rouges… Une brise légère… Le vent qui se lève… Une fragrance entêtante… Des gestes souples, des esquives gracieuses puis une emprise, dure, indestructible… Ce sentiment de toute puissance mêlée aux regrets. Regrets de soumettre sa tendre rose, regrets de le voir une dernière fois dans ces conditions, regrets de casser cet être doté d'une inégalable beauté.

Dans son sommeil agité, Minos n'avait de cesse de rêver invariablement de cette fin tragique qui sonna la mort de son amour. S'il aurait pu… Si cette guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, si… Avec des « si » le juge pouvait réécrire l'histoire d'une autre manière. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis tout ce temps, rongé par le remord et le manque. Ce vide immuable où ses larmes se figeaient comme des cristaux de glace recouvrant la nature en hiver. Jamais il ne retrouva de pareilles sensations au bout de ses doigts et dans son cœur… Quand il touchait à loisir cette peau pâle, passant sa main dans le torrent paisible d'une chevelure azurine. Quand il plongeait dans ces lacs insondables, détenteurs de sa folie, il y sombrait avec démesure. Pourtant, il s'était juré de le garder précieusement, son doux amant, mais la Guerre en décida autrement. Qu'importait les sentiments, la Guerre a toujours eu gain de cause et de tout temps ; alors Minos fit son devoir, ce pourquoi il était né étoile maléfique… Dans un dernier souffle, il emporta avec lui la vie de son tendre trésor, seulement en se réveillant il se retrouva seul. Car _lui_, ne reviendrait pas du monde des Ténèbres, car _lui,_ resterait prisonnier des glaces éternelles.

Minos se retint comme tous les matins de se déverser en larmoiements inutiles, sa fonction ne le permettait pas. Pourquoi ressentait-il ces émotions aussi vivaces qu'autrefois ? Pourquoi déshonorait-il son titre et son dieu en éprouvant encore des sentiments pour cet homme ? Personne ne le comprenait aux Enfers, les soldats inférieurs se moquaient de sa faiblesse, ses troupes le craignaient trop pour montrer un signe d'amusement. Une pensée réconfortante traversa son esprit, dorénavant il n'était plus seul à vivre une situation semblable… Son frère Rhadamanthe aussi subira le même sort lorsque son amant trépassera. Pour l'heure, il vivait son idylle avec sa moitié sans jamais parler de la fin, seulement Minos connaissait déjà l'âpreté d'une telle finalité. Quand son tour viendra, le marionnettiste sera là pour lui, chose dont il fut dépouillé.

Deux petites tapes sur les joues et l'argenté reprit ses esprits. Assez rêvasser pour le moment. Une nouvelle journée commençait, aussi lassante que les précédentes. En s'habillant, l'image de Rune paniquant sur cette montagne le fit sourire puis carrément rire. C'est vrai que sur ce coup, Minos y avait été fort en imposant à son assistant de l'accompagner. Il revoyait les affrontements verbaux depuis les premières semaines, quelque chose l'apaisait malgré tout dans la présence discrète mais manifeste du spectre. A ses côtés, il ne pensait plus l'espace de quelques heures à sa vie si insipide. De plus, cela l'amusait de voir Rune dans un cadre autre que le travail, un peu plus proche de lui, un peu plus « humain ». Finalement Hadès avait eu une bonne idée en imposant sa présence, le temps paraissait moins long.

* * *

><p>Un sentiment bizarre s'infiltra chez Rune… Depuis quelques jours, dès qu'il était vers Minos des bouffées de chaleur le prenaient. Son cœur tambourinait plus dans sa poitrine, ses gestes devenaient presque maladroits. Quand le juge frôlait sa peau imperceptiblement, pour ranger quelconque objet, l'érudit arrêtait sa respiration, n'osant plus bouger.<p>

Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

Que lui prenait-il à la fin pour être nigaud devant son chef ?

Ce n'est pas comme si le spectre était impressionné par lui. Au contraire, souvent son caractère caustique l'irritait mais là tout semblait différent. Quand le Griffon se croyait seul et qu'il revêtait son air abattu, Rune éprouvait de la peine. De la peine mais aussi quelque chose d'autre… Inavouable, gênant… De l'attirance. Oui, c'était bien cela que ressentait le jeune homme, une attirance grandissante pour la beauté cruelle de son commandant. Comme le soir où il le surprit en plein naufrage, auréolé d'une lumière tamisée qui le divinisait.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation passive quand Minos le rabroua, lui dictant de se pousser de son chemin. Le taureau ancestral était planté au milieu du salon, les bras ballants. Un peu rougissant, il esquiva le regard perçant du rapace en tournant les talons. Minos qui n'avait rien remarqué, s'allongea négligemment mais dans un maintien parfait sur le canapé en faisant ses mots croisés. Rune tourna sa tête pour distinguer l'allure noble et parfaitement plaisante de ce dernier, puis il fila vite avant d'être percé à jour. Il se réfugia dans le bureau pour avoir du calme, plutôt pour reprendre la maîtrise de ses émotions. Voilà que la vue de Minos le chamboulait maintenant ! De mieux en mieux, se dit-il. Décidément, la promiscuité n'apportait rien de bon.

Pour une fois il fut d'accord avec son colocataire pour sortir dehors. L'air frais lui ferait du bien, cela remettrait ses idées dépravées en place. Ils partirent donc pour dévaler les pistes enneigées du domaine plus haut. Cette fois-ci pas de risque de tomber dans le vide ou de s'esquinter les mains avec les parois angulaires des pierres… L'escalade était désormais proscrite, malheureusement pas les remarques acides de Minos qui se régalait de retracer pas à pas, l'aventure alpine de Rune. Pour se défaire de son emprise mesquine, le Balrog partit skier de son côté. Surtout pour se défouler de la langueur qui le prenait dès qu'il était en contact de messire langue de vipère.

L'un comme l'autre était des virtuoses de ce sport, c'est donc sans mal que Rune slalomait entre les touristes et les conifères, voguant à travers la poudreuse. Avec son allure princière, il ne dépareillait pas avec Minos. Sa chevelure liliale tranchait l'air et imposait une vue éthérée d'un jeune adonis en plein effort. Ses gestes maîtrisés mais empreints de grâce, en laissa sans voix plus d'un sur la piste. Arrivé en bas, il freina d'un mouvement contrôlé, éclaboussant de neige les autres skieurs. Il recommença plusieurs fois puis enchaîna avec une piste noire. Peu de monde se trouvait ici, ce fut tout naturellement que Rune investit le terrain. Avec son dédain affiché, il impressionnait les mortels qui barraient son chemin. Ces descentes à répétition et les efforts fournis, eurent comme effet bénéfique de décompenser sa frustration. Il se donnait à fond sur la piste, accélérant toujours plus. A un moment donné, il crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler du fin fond de la colline. Il crut à une hallucination auditive et poursuivit sa route. Inévitablement, quelque chose le percuta assez durement provoquant une réaction en chaîne… Le skieur hors pair se ramassa la tête la première dans la poudreuse, ses skis se retournèrent dans un mouvement contre nature, il dévala la pente en roulant sur lui-même pour atterrir en bas contre un tronc d'arbre. Sonné, il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'une masse fonçait sur lui, l'écrasant contre le bois. Ses côtes s'enfoncèrent dans sa cage thoracique et un poids l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Sans voir qui était cette chose, une voix familière l'interpella avec un accent runique.

Mais bien sûr ! Evidement ! Qui pouvait bien être cet individu mystère ?

— Rune enfin, je te cherchais partout ! Tu détales plus vite qu'un lapin, j'ai dû enclencher la cinquième pour te rattraper. On aurait dit que tu avais Lucifer à tes trousses.

En expectorant ses poumons, le taureau de feu posa ses yeux sur Minos, forcément.

— Bon ben relèves-toi, tu attends quoi ? J'ai bien envie d'aller prendre un petit vin chaud moi.

— Tu ne vois pas que tu viens de m'écraser contre le tronc, et que par ta faute j'ai chuté. J'aurai pu me briser les os. Aide-moi à me relever, je n'y arrive pas là !

D'un geste tonique mais élégant, le Griffon le mit debout. Rune vacilla, perdit l'équilibre et tomba contre le torse de l'argenté. A ce moment là, il sentit battre le cœur du noble aigle intensément, sa chaleur se répandait partout autour du procureur, l'enveloppant d'une aura ardente. Il eut grand mal à revenir à la réalité.

— Ca les os je m'y connais, ironisa le juge. Tu vas me dire alors pourquoi tu m'as semé tout à l'heure ?

— Pardon ? Que… Mais je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Si j'avais envie de prendre de l'avance et de skier seul, c'est mon problème. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ensemble non ?

Apparemment contrarié, Minos fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

— Là n'est pas la question, nous sommes venus les deux, tu aurais pu te perdre.

— Quelle excuse peu crédible…

— Ah cesse de me contredire pour tout, tu me fatigues. J'ai bien vu comment tu te comportais en haute montagne, si je n'avais pas été là…

— Parlons-en oui ! Tu remets ça sur le tapis ! Allons-y ! Ca t'amuse de pointer mes défauts ou les rumeurs à mon sujet constamment ? Tu ne peux pas trouver un autre bouc émissaire ?

— Non, il n'y a que toi ici.

— Si j'ai voulu prendre le large aujourd'hui c'est peut être à cause de ton comportement, ne crois-tu pas ? J'en ai marre moi aussi ! Marre de résider chez toi ! Marre de devoir te supporter tous les jours et ce dans un cadre privé ! Marre de tes pics, de tes manies ! Je voulais rester à la Giudecca moi, je serais mille fois mieux que là, avec toi !

Dans un mouvement de recul, Rune enchevêtra ses skis dans ceux du juge, les deux partirent à la renverse par terre. Le premier fut aplati par le corps du second. A présent, le souffle court du juge cognait contre l'oreille du procureur. Son odeur fraiche emplissait les sens olfactifs de Rune qui ferma les yeux pour contrôler le flux grandissant. Sa respiration à lui s'accéléra aussi. Là, il peinait à rester maître de lui car l'envie irrépressible de se coller contre le corps de Minos l'envahit. Tout se bouscula dans sa tête : la chaleur du juge, son parfum si raffiné, le contact de sa peau, ses mèches tombant sur son visage… Une rafale soufflait sur les certitudes du procureur.

Minos se redressa un peu, voulant prendre du recul.

— Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu as encore fait des tiennes…

Un étouffement remplaça la fin de la phrase. Les lèvres du juge se firent capturer par celles de son acolyte.

Réfrénant son envie subite, ce dernier eut une impulsion lorsqu'il sentit Minos s'écarter. Il leva sa tête pour venir chercher la bouche convoitée, non pour le faire taire mais pour goûter de nouveau à l'exquise saveur de l'autre fois. Sans réfléchir, sans analyser, Rune se laissa porter par son instinct. Il ramena le visage du Griffon vers le sien en tirant sur une mèche argentée, puis porté par l'élan du baiser, sa main glissa contre la nuque pour la presser vers lui. Rune entrouvrit de suite ses lèvres pour caresser la langue de Minos, son baiser se fit d'une extrême sensualité, tout dans la lenteur. Lenteur afin de savourer la bouche du juge, afin de le découvrir dans ses moindres détails. Jamais il ne quittait cet antre chaleureux, c'était délictueux. Au contraire de l'étreinte passionnée de Minos, le procureur y mettait plus de suavité. En même temps qu'il cajolait sa partenaire de danse, ses lèvres s'emparaient de celles adverses pour les embrasser tour à tour. Il se fondait dans l'essence même de Minos qui lui se laissa faire une fois la stupeur passée.

Rune ne réfléchissait plus, la raison qui l'habitait en temps normal l'avait quitté. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête ; cet être dominateur, il le possédait à cet instant. Rien que pour lui. Sa main coulissa dans le dos du juge, empoigna sa chevelure qu'il entremêlait dans ses doigts fins. La fièvre montait pour les deux hommes, Minos appuya le baiser à faire suffoquer son procureur, mariant sensualité et bestialité. Lui aussi commençait de parcourir le corps de Rune à travers sa combinaison, en même temps qu'il se plaquait sur ce corps souple. Un gémissement franchit la barrière rosée du Balrog, sa tête se pencha dans la neige pendant que le rapace fondit sur la gorge offerte. On ne le contrôlait plus à ce stade. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Minos devint fou suite à l'audace de son second. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait, car le juge perdait vite la tête quand la passion le submergeait, étant un amant redoutable…

L'échange dura un certain temps, les souffles s'extériorisaient, les plaintes perçaient les bouches maltraitées de baisers. Rune s'agrippait à la chevelure comme si elle représentait son salut, peut être pour ne pas que l'aigle royal ne s'envole vers d'autres cieux. Parce que là, dans la couverture neigeuse, pour la première fois depuis une éternité il possédait quelqu'un rien que pour lui. Minos ne le regardait que lui, faisait attention à sa personne, le couvrait d'embrassades.

Emporté par son élan, le juge fut frappé par un éclair un court instant. A la place du visage de Rune, un autre se glissa… Il stoppa net son baiser et s'écarta de l'homme qui se trouvait en dessous de lui. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche sèche, il déglutit difficilement.

Que venait-il de faire miséricorde et mère de Satan ?

Pourquoi avait-il succombé à la soudaine spontanéité de Rune ?

Haletant et pantelant, le Griffon se redressa, tapota la neige qui recouvrait ses habits et tendit sa main pour aider son procureur. Son masque de froideur regagna ses traits, l'étoile de la Noblesse reprit son statut de base, n'offrant plus de faille d'humanité à contempler pour son partenaire.

S'en était fait, cet interlude déplacé prit fin, abandonnant un spectre déçu une fois de plus. Minos chaussa ses skis, partit devant en s'enfuyant loin de cet homme qui lui avait fait oublié l'espace d'un moment son tendre aimé. Sans doute était-il gagné par les remords ? Possible en effet… A son tour, l'esseulé regagna le bas de la piste sans échanger une parole de plus avec le juge. Le retour fut silencieux, la soirée également.

~OOoOO~

Depuis cet épisode pour le moins étrange, les deux spectres s'évitaient, disons plus Rune tout de même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dérapé ainsi et brisé son attitude digne devant son dirigeant. Car lui aussi n'aimait pas se retrouver en position d'infériorité et que l'on perçoive une faiblesse dans son comportement. Or là, tout le contraire fut montré. Alors, dès que Minos engageait une conversation ou proposait une activité, le procureur réfutait tout en bloc, se cloisonnant dans un mutisme disproportionné.

Quoi dire après « ça » ?

Certainement pas s'excuser, ni se justifier. Comment le pourrait-il ? Donner comme argument que l'espace d'un instant il souhaita tout avoir de la personne de son chef n'était certes pas une bonne idée. Comme celle de révéler qu'une attirance grandissait en lui depuis ces derniers jours…

Rune également avait besoin de reconnaissance, plus précisément d'affection. Ces siècles passés seul, enfermé dans son mépris des autres l'amena à se forger une carapace mais pas que… Une lourdeur planait constamment au-dessus de sa tête, renforçant cette impression de différence par rapport aux autres.

Les autres… Eux vivaient normalement.

Eux se liaient aux uns et aux autres : confrères, humains, même Hadès… Mais lui, Rune, qu'était-il parmi cette foule ?

Un solitaire, un sauvage, un pédant. Voilà ce qu'on disait à son sujet. De toute façon, « ça » n'avait aucune importance, car comme toujours personne ne s'intéressait réellement à lui. Le Balrog le vit dans les yeux voilés de Minos quand il se rendit compte de son erreur. Au moment du dernier baiser, le juge se reprit et contempla le visage de son procureur avec effarement. Bien évidement, il n'était pas _lui_. Fatalement, ce sujet sensible revenait au devant de la scène. Ce fantôme hantera à l'infini le Griffon qui s'emmurait aussi dans un linceul de solitude. Et Rune ne ferait rien pour tenter de se l'accaparer, cette illusion dura un bref instant. Instant volé au rapace pour le capturer un peu, pour apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres cannibales, pour toucher sa peau si veloutée.

Les rêves n'étaient pas pour Rune, évoluant à l'écart des autres, mettant son devoir en avant pour avancer. Se lamenter sur son sort, ne reflétait pas son caractère. Oui, mais pourquoi cette amertume ne le quittait pas ?

* * *

><p>Entrain de cuisiner un crumble au saumon, Rune n'entendit pas les pas feutrés de Minos qui se positionna par-dessus son épaule. Tête penchée, ses cheveux pendaient sur la préparation… Œil en biais, le chef cuisinier reprocha son attitude envahissante – surtout peu hygiénique. D'un mouvement de la main, Rune repoussa le juge qui continuait son inspection.<p>

— Tu nous fais quoi à manger ?

— Ca ne se voit pas ? Du saumon, puis-je finir de préparer le repas tranquillement ?

Minos dodelina de la tête de droite à gauche tout en tapotant son index sur son menton.

— Et tu mets quoi dedans ? De l'aneth ? Non parce que je n'en raffole pas.

Garder un visage inexpressif tandis qu'il dévisageait son supérieur, plutôt le dévorait des yeux. A le voir comme cela, Minos paraissait presque d'une légèreté désarmante. Vêtu d'un simple jeans en denim près du corps, d'un pull fin et d'un gilet ample accroché négligemment, il aurait presque l'air accessible, simple. Oui simple, cette notion effleura l'esprit du spectre.

Sa vision changeait peu à peu, ainsi le terrible marionnettiste cruel ressemblait plus à un homme comme tant d'autres.

S'il se laissait prendre au jeu, Rune serait cuit parce que la mine presque enfantine du juge l'amusa. Cela était si rare de le surprendre sans qu'il ne soit sur ses gardes, sans son air supérieur. Pas la peine d'espérer quoi que se soit, se dit-il. Aussitôt, le procureur écarta toute sensiblerie pour réinstaller cette barrière d'obligeance qu'il entretint depuis toujours.

— J'en ai mis si, maintenant si cela ne te conviens pas tu peux faire toi-même le repas, ça changera, cingla Rune d'un ton qui se fit plus sec que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

L'air de Minos se rembrunit instantanément, détestant être provoqué. Dans quelques secondes il allait sûrement sortir une réflexion piquante mais non, rien ne vint.

— Bon Rune, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

— Comment ça ? s'étonna le cuisinier en titre.

— Oui, tu veux faire quoi comme activité ?

C'était la première fois où on lui demandait son avis, Rune ne sut quoi répondre. D'un côté il ne voulait pas trop approcher le juge mais d'un autre, une envie irrépressible d'être avec lui s'insinuait sans qu'il ne le veuille. Cette force le poussait à rechercher sa compagnie, tel un bout de métal attiré par un aimant.

— Je ne sais pas… Je m'en moque à vrai dire…

L'attitude désintéressée de Rune, questionna le juge.

Est-ce que son fidèle assistant n'avait goût à rien également ?

Rien ne le touchait aussi ?

Il demeurait tellement imperméable fasse aux choses qui l'entouraient. Minos approfondit.

— Quelque chose te ferait plaisir, dis-moi ?

Le visage de porcelaine ne faiblit pas.

— Non rien.

— Ce n'est pas possible, il y a bien quelque chose qui te procurerait de la joie ? Non oublie, ce terme est sans doute trop fort pour toi mais au moins de l'agrément.

A son tour, le procureur ne répondit pas ce qui provoqua un agacement chez son vis-à-vis.

— Vas-tu répondre ! Rune !

— Quoi ? Répondre quoi ? Je m'en moque je te l'ai dit.

L'argenté siffla entre ses dents et se cogna le front de sa paume de main. Décidément, le second norvégien faisait tout pour le mettre à bout.

— Je t'ai dit…

— Je sais, je sais ! Bon, puisque tu y tiens. Il y a peut être bien quelque chose qui me plairait…

— Allons donc ! On avance, déclama le juge en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Mais ne rit pas…

— Est-ce mon genre ? demanda Minos avec un air faussement innocent.

— Tout à fait.

— Je t'écoute, on ne va pas y passer…

— Y passer le Nouvel An je connais la chanson… Bon, j'aimerais aller sur un marché de Noël.

Etonnement et stupeur… Les yeux du Griffon s'agrandirent à cette nouvelle, jamais de toute son existence il n'aurait imaginé que le mystérieux détenteur du Savoir absolu, ait l'envie d'aller se promener parmi les boules et les guirlandes !

D'un coup sans que son esprit ne soit sollicité, une pensée se calqua dans son cerveau… Celle de Rune avec un bonnet de père Noël. Et là, immanquablement, Minos partit dans un délirium de rire en se tenant le ventre. Son esclaffement n'en finissait pas, sous les améthystes dilatées chargées de reproches.

— Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein, il faut que tu tournes tout le monde à la dérision ! Moi j'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ce manège, se vexa le procureur en posant sa spatule sur le plan de travail.

Il traversa la pièce d'un pas colérique quand une main accrocha son poignet. Cette main, cette peau… Si douce… Minos le retenait, Rune resta figé ne sachant plus quoi faire. Ce toucher l'électrisa de tout son être sans le préméditer, maintenant dès que le juge le frôlait, invariablement une onde de chaleur s'installait. Là, entre son corps et son cœur.

Il se retourna, se retira de cette prise en attendant la suite. Les roches dures se liquéfièrent en nappes claires. Minos paraissait embêté.

— Ne te fâche pas, ce n'est pas pour ce que tu m'as dit que je riais, mais oublions ça. Je ne me permettrais pas de te tourner en dérision voyons, tu le sais bien. Dis-moi la raison pour laquelle tu voudrais aller sur un marché de Noël.

— Je… En fait… Et bien, je n'y suis jamais allé tout simplement.

Cette fois-ci, pas de moquerie, ni de grincement.

— Ah oui vraiment ? questionna Minos de façon énigmatique. Que c'est dommage, comment se fait-il ?

— Comme tu me l'as fait remarqué, ma vie à Mo i Rana n'était pas évidente… Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de distractions. Je n'ai pas profité de ce genre de choses.

— Soit, nous irons… Je sais qu'à Ålesund il y en a un tous les ans, enfin du temps où je venais régulièrement. Il est moins grandiose que celui d'Oslo mais notre majesté ne nous autoriserait pas à nous y rendre par nos propres moyens, et je doute que tu acceptes…

— Oui tout à fait. Je ne veux pas trahir la confiance de notre souverain.

— Et nous rendre là-bas comme les humains le font nous prendrait trop de temps. Nous irons demain donc, si tu le veux.

— Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… Oui. Oui j'aimerais bien y aller, conclut hésitant Rune.

Minos satisfait – pourquoi, seul lui le sut – regagna son bureau avant de venir aider son invité à mettre la table. Quant à ce dernier, il resta sans voix devant la sollicitude du juge. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse faire preuve de prévenance à l'égard de qui que se soit.

~OOoOO~

Comme promis, le lendemain nos deux hommes se rendirent en voiture dans la ville portuaire d'Ålesund. Le cadre y était pittoresque, entourée par les fjords tout autour, la citée possédait un gros, gros charme. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait la réputation d'être la plus belle ville du pays. Par chance, Rune ne fut pas malade en voiture, s'accoutumant à ce moyen de locomotion.

Ils se promenèrent un peu dans la veille ville avant d'échouer au cœur du marché de Noël. Des dizaines de chalets ou de tentes étaient montées, présentant des décorations, des objets de fabrication artisanale ou encore des spécialités culinaires liées à cette période. Les allées grouillaient de monde, ce qui ne plut pas à Rune mais Minos l'avait emmené pour lui faire plaisir, donc cela aurait été incorrect de ronchonner. Mains dans les poches et langue muselée, le procureur se garda bien de faire quelconque remarque. Des enfants s'exclamaient avec joie ou surprise, courraient entre les passants, en bousculaient au passage… Le juge en titre fut heurté à plusieurs reprises par ces petits êtres poisseux, encore une fois, il se retint de déchainer la fureur du Griffon… Hadès en serait fort mécontent.

A chaque coin d'allée, les lumières bariolées des décorations éblouissaient les devantures, les arbres. Pour les norvégiens, cette fête représentait tout un symbole car les habitants la préparaient longtemps à l'avance. Tout était fait pour plonger les gens dans l'esprit de Noël. Des animations venaient agrémenter la place, avec des spectacles folkloriques et de la musique.

Nos deux spectres marchaient tranquillement le long des stands en appréciant cette sortie. Sans le montrer, Rune se manifestait impressionné par ce lieu féérique car l'occasion d'effectuer une telle ballade ne lui fut pas permise. Sa vie d'humain fut loin d'être enchanteresse et emplie de bonté. Ici, il rattrapait un peu de ce manque, de ce temps perdu. Minos de son côté, observait le comportement de son homologue sans rien dire avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Loin d'être mesquine, au contraire elle reflétait une forme de compassion dans les orbes lunaires.

Le juge s'arrêta pour acheter des _gløgg_ _(1) _afin de se réchauffer un peu. Puis, se laisser bercer par les traditions des fêtes n'avait rien de repoussant, il fallait l'avouer. Minos appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de son acolyte, cela permettait d'atténuer la rudesse de la réalité : être seul au milieu d'une foule de bien heureux alors que soi-même sommes en proie à des sentiments noirs, n'avait rien de réjouissant. Avec Rune, cette sensation d'isolement s'estompait par moment, surtout en voyant sa mine habituellement fermée s'ouvrir et s'émerveiller comme un enfant.

A son tour, le Balrog acheta des _pepperkake (2)_ pour se restaurer, il en offrit au juge qui mangea presque tout. Automatiquement, cet évènement amena une énième dispute sans conséquence. Minos riait sous les reproches de Rune qui lui promettait des représailles boudeuses pour plus tard. Cette désinvolture allait à ravir à l'argenté qui ne se souciait plus de son apparence sévère. Là, elle s'évaporait comme la bruine résiduelle au petit matin. Ses traits si durs en temps normal, se transformaient pour le rendre presque attachant. Il partit devant en faisant un signe de sa main l'air de dire « parle toujours je n'ai pas peur ». Rune le détaillait marcher élégamment parmi la foule. Sa longue chevelure opalescente se balançait au gré de ses mouvements, même de loin on ne remarquait que lui. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage tout naturellement, c'est qu'il impressionnait malgré tout.

Un pincement au cœur, retourna le procureur. Non seulement il divaguait sans s'en apercevoir sur son supérieur, mais en éprouva un malaise parce qu'encore une fois une ombre planait au-dessus de sa tête… L'ombre de cet être presque parfait qui fit chavirer le cœur du fier épervier. Rune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, que lui prenait-il d'avoir de telles pensées ? Pourquoi le fait de ne jamais posséder l'attention du juge le rendait si triste ? Avant les rapports demeuraient clairs, sans ambiguïté alors… Alors quoi ?

Alors il devenait fou, seule cette explication se manifestait plausible. En secouant sa tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, le spectre continua son avancée sans chercher à retrouver Minos dans ce flot d'humains.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un long moment, une main tapota son épaule. Instantanément, Rune sut de qui il s'agissait.<p>

— Tu t'étais perdu ? Je t'ai cherché partout… Tu fais quoi ? interrogea messire Griffon d'un ton neutre.

— Rien, je me promène. Je savais bien que j'allais te retrouver.

— Oui bien sûr… Tiens regarde, j'ai acheté des petits quelque choses pour quand nous rentrerons…

Rune se retourna pour découvrir la quantité astronomique de sacs que tenait son supérieur dans ses mains.

— J'en ai mis dans le coffre de la voiture déjà.

— Mais, pourquoi faire ? C'est quoi tous ces sacs ?

Minos souffla en affaissant ses épaules comme si cette remarque le fatiguait.

— Je dois tout t'apprendre ma parole… Ce sont des décorations de Noël figures-toi, c'est très utile lorsque l'on veut décorer sa maison et son sapin. Vas-tu m'aider à les porter ou dois-je tout faire comme d'habitude ?

Le Balrog se massa énergiquement le front de ses deux mains pour tenter d'appréhender les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il fut touché au plus profond de lui. Sans émettre un seul aveu à l'argenté, ce dernier devina combien cette fête était importante pour le spectre. Sans questionner de manière insistante son second non plus, Minos prit une initiative forte honorable sans s'étaler là-dessus.

— Quel sapin ? Nous n'avons pas de sapin au chalet…

— Bien sûr que non, il faut aller en chercher un. Nous nous en occuperons demain pour l'instant aide-moi non d'un démon sans fourche ! Je fatigue !

Amusé à son tour, Rune prit quelques sacs pour alléger Minos. La journée se poursuivit sereinement jusqu'au retour le soir.

Dans la voiture, tout un florilège de question tourna en boucle dans le cerveau de Rune. Malgré les rumeurs désobligeantes sur la façon d'être du juge, il exprimait des choses plus frivoles lui aussi. Cela contribuait intrinsèquement à établir une nouvelle perception du juge, démystifiait son image impitoyable. Malheureusement pour notre héros, cela possédait le désavantage de succomber un peu plus jour après jour au charme destructeur du Griffon. Encore une fois, Rune sera déçu, laissé pour compte. Encore une fois, il s'enfermera dans une relation à sens unique, vouée à l'échec.

(suite…)

* * *

><p><span>Lexique<span> :

Nostalgi nåtid og fremtid : Nostalgie présente et future.

NdA :

En ce qui concerne le marché de Noël de la ville d'Ålesund, j'ai tout inventé. Le plus réputé se trouve à Oslo. Mais pour les besoins de cohérence de l'histoire, je le transpose dans cette ville attenante à Molde, lieu de l'action.

(1) boisson à base de vin chaud et d'épices.

(2) biscuit traditionnel aux épices de Noël.


	7. Lidenskap i tillit

**Chapitre 7**

**Lidenskap** **i** **tillit**

.

Aller chercher un sapin ne fut pas chose simple, loin sans faut. Hors de question de payer quoi que se soit quand on avait la force d'un Titan couplé aux pouvoirs d'un demi-dieu. Tel était l'état d'esprit de sire Minos lorsque le sujet de l'arbre de Noël fut évoqué. Bien évidement, il entraina Rune dans cette nouvelle expédition sans son accord.

La région regorgeait de conifères à foison, cela aurait été idiot de ne pas se fournir sur place. Les deux argentés partirent de bon matin dans la forêt équipés de bottes de neige et de vêtements chauds pour arpenter les chemins neigeux et glissants de la piste. Rien n'était assez bien pour sa majesté capricieuse, car s'il décida généreusement de concéder aux traditions de Noël pour son assistant, hors de question de troquer son humeur exécrable pour une mielleuse. Sa réputation reposait sur son caractère tranchant, voire venimeux voire carrément fielleux. Tout en marchant il pestait contre tout et rien, derrière, Rune ne l'écoutait pas.

— J'ai froid, quand est-ce qu'on abat un arbre que l'on puisse rentrer ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton de reproche.

Devant, le juge parlait de la dernière facétie de son frère cadet à la Giudecca, chose qui n'intéressait que lui apparemment.

Vu que Minos ne l'écouta pas, Rune réitéra sa question plus fermement.

— Peut-on écourter cette promenade glaciale ? J'aimerais rentrer au chalet !

Arrêt total. La stature droite, la mine révulsée, la respiration bruyante, Minos tentait de garder son calme.

— Ce que tu peux être désagréable mon pauvre Rune alors ! Je fais tout pour t'être agréable et immanquablement tu t'évertues à tout gâcher ! Quand vas-tu cesser de geindre comme un vieux garçon que tu es ? attaqua-t-il en se retournant.

Alors le procureur prit une expression que nul ne lui vit jamais… Les yeux exorbités, la bouche en cul-de-poule, son corps entier contracté à l'extrême, il se contenait pour ne pas envenimer les choses. En face, le juge le toisait l'air de rien comme si tout était normal en attendant une réponse. Alors son interlocuteur prit une grande inspiration, baissa sa tête pour la relever et afficher de nouveau son expression si familière que tous lui enviait.

— On avance ou on reste là encore jusqu'au coucher du soleil ? Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance cette fois-ci nous nous ferons attaquer par des loups ou un ours… Je rêve de dormir dans la neige à même le sol… Notre majesté a eu une idée formidable en me forçant à t'accompagner ici… Dans ton chalet perdu dans la montagne… Ca me ravit, non vraiment.

— Je vois que tu es sarcastique mon petit Rune. Cela ne me touche pas, tu peux continuer va. Je m'en moque, je suis au dessus de ça.

— A tes ordres sire…

Minos claqua des doigts pour informer son acolyte de continuer sa marche sous la pluie de reproche de ce dernier. L'ambiance demeurait pimentée.

Arrivé au pied d'un sapin quelconque comme il y en avait des centaines et des centaines dans cette forêt, Minos décréta que celui là conviendrait. Le Balrog se tut sinon un débat allait encore naître et ne désirant pas rester une seconde de plus ici, il se rangea de l'avis de son patron.

— Comment va-t-on le couper ? se risqua Rune.

— Comment ça le couper ? Hors de question de me fatiguer à cette basse besogne. Tiens, regarde comment je vais faire…

Un doigt posé à la base du tronc et l'arbre tomba au sol. Minos, droit comme un « i » et fier de lui, gonfla le torse.

— Et c'est tout ? interrogea le spectre.

— Pardon ?

— Nous avons fait tout ce chemin à travers les bois, dans le froid, à l'aube pour ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas en prendre un au hasard dans ton jardin non ? Cela nous aurait évité cette promenade humide. Qui plus est, je croyais que notre roi n'admettait pas que l'on se serve de nos pouvoirs à tout va… Il ne sera pas ravi de l'apprendre.

— Mais il ne le saura pas si personne ne lui dit… menaça le juge en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es jamais content de rien, tu ne t'imagines pas que je vais couper cet arbre avec une hache ou une scie et faire des efforts inutiles ! Je suis un juge d'Hadès enfin ! Ancien roi de Crète et fils de Zeus. Réfléchis deux minutes veux-tu.

— Non mais là je n'ai plus de mot… abandonna Rune dans une déchirure de l'âme.

Faire entendre raison au Griffon maléfique s'apparentait à un exploit, personne ne le vit jamais reconnaître ses torts en y repensant.

Minos se frotta les mains, partit devant tout en lançant à la dérobée.

— Bon je te laisse le soin de le ramener au chalet.

— Mais attends ! Comment ça ʺramener au chaletʺ ? Tu ne crois pas que je vais le trainer tout seul ?

— Et bien si justement ! Toi, droit et juste tu ne trahiras pas la promesse faite à notre majesté… Tu ne te serviras pas de tes capacités donc, tu n'as plus qu'à le trainer jusqu'au chalet. A toute à l'heure, conclut le juge d'un signe de main en s'engageant sur le chemin du retour.

Rune le regarda s'en aller sans que son supérieur ne lève le petit doigt pour l'aider. Certes, le sapin représentait une sorte de cadeau, mais il se révélait empoisonné.

* * *

><p>L'épisode du sapin fut encore épique, Rune dut le ramener à travers bois pendant que Minos sirotait une tasse de chocolat chaud en l'attendant à l'intérieur. Ils décorèrent ensemble le résineux, cependant Minos alla dehors pour poser les guirlandes lumineuses. Forcément, il n'eut pas gain de cause sur ce coup là. Sans admettre ses torts évidement, la victoire de ce face à face revint à Rune qui menaça une ixième fois de tout rapporter à sa seigneurie infernale.<p>

Pour conclure, le chalet fut décoré de la façon traditionnelle du pays soit à la norvégienne. Un groupe de petits gnomes se postaient même dans la cours, devant l'allée enneigée du chalet.

Le procureur n'avoua pas que ce fait lui provoquait un peu la trouille, surtout devant le juge qui s'en serait délecté pour le tourmenter par la suite. Tant pis, il se contenterait de détourner le regard à leur vue.

~OOoOO~

Si l'intransigeant juge concilia sur son indélicatesse légendaire, ce fut uniquement dans le but de contenter son plus fidèle soldat. En effet, seul Rune détenait le privilège de savoir amadouer ce volatile enragé, depuis le temps qu'il était à son service. Peut être qu'en échange de son indéfectible loyauté, le juge désira le récompenser à sa manière, lui permettre de vivre un Noël plus joyeux. Chose dont il était privé en qualité de spectre et probablement d'humain, au vu de ses dires…

Sans détailler ce fait plus que ça, Minos s'adoucit un peu l'espace d'un moment. Il faut dire que désormais il s'était accoutumé à sa présence, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Rectification : Rune résidait à ses côtés depuis des temps immémoriaux, plus précisément il faisait déjà parti de sa vie bien avant cette situation. Seulement, l'argenté n'y prêta pas attention plus qu'il ne fallut. Il partageait déjà son quotidien mais là toute l'ampleur de la chose prenait une signification nouvelle… Les repas préparés pour deux, les querelles pour des broutilles, la répartition des tâches ménagères, les promenades toujours à deux, les débats à n'en plus finir pour argumenter son point de vue, les idées partagées, les activités en duo… Tout prenait des proportions différentes.

* * *

><p>Le calendrier avançait doucement pour s'arrêter au treize décembre, en cette date de la Sainte Lucie. Minos et Rune en bons norvégiens qu'ils étaient, devaient la fêter également, sans ça Lussi pourrait bien venir leur rendre visite…<p>

Ce jour de l'année étant le plus court, il ne durait que quatre petites heures, impossible de faire quoi que se soit. Le chalet du juge se trouvant à l'écart de la ville ne permettait pas aux deux spectres de se rendre à Molde pour assister à une procession, ils se perdraient encore dans le noir et arriveraient quand tout serait terminé. Ils restèrent bien tranquillement au chaud, une fois n'était pas coutume c'est Minos en personne qui s'occupait de la préparation des _Lussekatter (1)_ tandis que Rune allumait les nombreuses bougies traditionnelles dans tout le chalet.

Effectivement, la nuit recouvrit l'ensemble du pays assez rapidement, la journée fut écourtée considérablement. La neige tombait dehors apportant son lot de flocons denses, le tapis immaculé du sol rendait un spectacle reposant.

Rune zappait sur les chaines nationales, partout aux informations les mêmes reportages : des processions dans des écoles primaires, dans des maisons de retraites, dans des hôpitaux. Minos entra dans le salon avec un plateau comprenant une corbeille de pâtisserie ainsi que des gâteaux en forme d'étoile avec des boissons chaudes pour accompagner le tout. Un feu de cheminée crépitait dans le foyer, quelques fois Rune l'approvisionnait en bûches, chacun son rôle. L'ambiance ce soir était détendue, les deux hommes s'assirent côte à côte pour déguster les mets délicieux que le juge réussit admirablement.

— Ils n'en n'ont pas marre de montrer des hospices à la TV ? lança Minos en croquant dans une brioche.

— C'est le jour de la Sainte Lucie, normal qu'ils montrent les lieux où se déroulent les cortèges.

— Tu trouves ça normal de voir des vieillards sur le point de mourir toi ? Ca me coupe l'appétit, change.

Minos prit la télécommande pour mettre une autre chaine mais partout les reportages se ressemblaient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les personnes âgées ?

— Tu plaisantes Rune ? demanda le juge avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

— Non, je voudrais savoir…

— Tu poses une de ces questions, non mais alors ! Déjà que les humains en temps normal ne sont pas intéressants mais alors les vieillards ridés non merci ! Quand on en juge, je ne te dis pas le temps de perdu !

— Si, si je sais.

— Ah oui c'est vrai… Bon tiens Rune dis-moi… Comment se passait les fêtes de fin d'années dans ta famille humaine ?

Encore une fois, l'étoile de l'Excellence se referma comme une huître sans émettre le moindre son. Ignorant la formulation de son supérieur, il mangea tranquillement sa pâtisserie.

— Je t'ai posé une question… intima le Griffon.

— Je sais, je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

— Mon pauvre Rune tu m'exaspères par moment.

En guise de réponse, le concerné soupira de lassitude.

— Passons à autre chose, je vois que ce sujet t'ennuie…

— Merci pour ta générosité, envoya le spectre.

Un sourire florentin se dessina sur les lèvres du magistrat, une idée éblouit sans doute son esprit l'espace d'une seconde. Il posa sa tasse de thé fumante, se redressa et se calla contre le dossier du divan, se rapprochant un peu de Rune.

— J'aimerais savoir… Des choses personnelles sur toi…

Deux pierres lunaires incandescences se posèrent sur la personne du procureur qui le mirent instantanément mal à l'aise. Une vague de chaleur oppressante déferla dans son être, un étau se resserrait autour de son plexus solaire l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Il avait peur de faire face au marionnettiste, un seul regard penaud et ce dernier saurait tout… Devinerait la gêne qui s'insinuait en Rune. De plus, de sentir le souffle tiède contre sa nuque n'incitait pas à la détente. Là, le procureur ressentait le besoin viscéral soit de s'unir à Minos, soit de décamper plus vite qu'un lapin de Garenne poursuivit par un chasseur.

Comment affronter l'air machiavéliquement fripon du Griffon ?

En se contenant au maximum, Rune répondit le plus calmement possible.

— Personnelle ? De quel genre ? Je n'aime pas raconter ma vie.

Un petit rire narquois s'échappa des lèvres de Minos.

— Allons, nous avons tous des choses à cacher, des histoires personnelles. C'est juste que j'aimerais savoir des choses sur toi, je te côtoie à longueur de temps mais tu restes impénétrable. A moi tu peux bien me divulguer des secrets d'alcôves non ?

Le timbre suave que prenait le juge se révélait une pure torture à cet instant. D'instinct, Rune tourna sa tête pour épingler ses yeux parmes sur ceux anthracites qui brillaient de malice.

* * *

><p>Ne pas succomber, ne pas l'embrasser… Tels étaient les mantras que se récitait le Balrog en se crispant. Malgré lui, une teinte pourpre colora ses joues, Minos prit ça pour un aveu d'une chose vile à cacher. Il s'engouffra dans cette brèche.<p>

— Hum, je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible, non ? Alors dis-moi… Malgré les rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet, n'as-tu jamais éprouvé quoi que se soit pour quelqu'un ?

Sursaut. Rune laissa entrapercevoir une faille monumentale, il bloqua ni plus ni moins. La panique passa à travers son expression impavide.

— Pourquoi une telle question ? C'est privé enfin.

— Ca m'intrigue tout simplement, n'y voit rien d'autre… Alors qui est-ce ?

— Mais qui te dis que cette personne existe ? Je m'en fiche des rumeurs, il n'y a que mon devoir qui me tienne à cœur, le reste n'a pas lieu d'être.

— On ne me la fait pas à moi… Tout le monde a ressenti à un moment donné, un élan face à quelqu'un et moi je suis curieux de savoir qui t'a pris ton cœur de glace…

— Personne, cingla le taureau de feu.

Au lieu de s'énerver, Minos rit. Rit de bon cœur, rit à gorge déployée même. Emporté dans son humeur, il ne prêta pas attention à son invité qui fulminait en silence.

— Assez ! Arrête de te moquer de moi constamment !

— Mais je ne me moque pas voyons, se défendit sa seigneurie. Je ris parce que j'ai visé juste. Je le savais ! Je le savais que malgré ton apparence hautaine et imbue tu pouvais ressentir des émois… Alors… J'attends toujours de savoir qui est cette personne qui t'a tiré des griffes de la morosité pour te faire connaître la passion brûlante…

— Cela ne te regarde pas désolé ! Je n'ai pas à me dévoiler de la sorte.

— Un spectre ? Un juge ? Rhadamanthe ? Quoi que non je ne vois pas… Queen ? Ah je le vois bien te tourner autour. Ou non je sais ! Myu ! Il est aussi étrange que toi… Mais t'imaginer débordant de passion ça par contre excuse-moi, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, conclut dans un esclaffement le Griffon.

Vexé au plus haut point, Rune lâcha froidement.

— Shion.

Minos cessa de suite de rire en voyant l'air sévère – surtout blessé – de son compatriote.

— Je te demande pardon, qu'as-tu dis ?

— Tu voulais savoir et bien voilà c'est fait.

— Shion… Le Shion que l'on connait ? L'actuel Grand Pope d'Athéna ? C'est de lui que tu parles ?

— Je n'en vois pas d'autre.

Etonné par cette révélation, Minos se recula en observant son vis-à-vis. Sa raillerie alla beaucoup trop loin, les perles salines qui naissaient à l'encoignure des yeux amarantes ne trompaient personne. Rune brisa son masque de porcelaine pour la première fois de sa vie en présence de quelqu'un.

— Je… s'interrompit le juge.

Machinalement, il leva sa main pour la tendre vers la joue blanche mais se retint au dernier moment.

— Je ne voulais pas te blesser, crois-moi…

Mis à nu, Rune se contentait d'observer son supérieur derrière le voile mouillé, en stoppant le plus possible sa respiration dans le but d'éviter des reniflements grossiers. Seulement ses yeux le piquaient, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une contenance. Evoquer le souvenir douloureux de Shion n'était pas chose facile. A tout bien y réfléchir il n'en parlait jamais, évitant même d'y penser.

Parfois, oui parfois les questions affluaient dans son cerveau avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit glacé. Il se demandait ce que faisait l'atlante là haut, sur la Terre… Avec qui partageait-il ses nuits, ou plutôt pourquoi avait-il finalement choisi quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tant de questions et aucune réponse pour l'apaiser, Rune demeurait seul avec ses regrets. Restant en retrait pour ne plus connaître pareille souffrance, car le rejet était certainement la forme la plus dure d'affront à encaisser.

Ce soir, Minos mettait le doigt sur quelque chose d'insupportable, remuant la fange du passé juste pour combler sa curiosité malsaine. Le Balrog ne l'admettait pas. Il ferma les yeux avec force pour ne pas subir l'ironie de son commandant, se boucha aussi les oreilles de ses mains pour ne pas l'entendre.

Un coup de massue tomba sur les épaules du juge. Sa verve bien trop cynique le conduisit à la frontière de la méchanceté, comme bien souvent. Ne voyant pas le mal, il s'était évertué à enfoncer le clou toujours plus profondément. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que Rune, son procureur, l'étoile la plus froide de toute l'armée d'Hadès soit capable de ressentir des sentiments ? Bêtement, il pensait qu'il en était incapable, se positionnant au dessus de ça.

Malencontreusement il se trompa, et en beauté de surcroît parce que là Rune était au plus mal. Touché malgré lui, Minos mit sa main devant sa bouche au même moment où il s'aperçut de sa bêtise. Sa main se reporta sur la tempe du jeune spectre pour y rester accrochée. La seconde fut rejointe, avec ses deux mains Minos enleva celles de Rune qui lui bouchaient ses oreilles.

Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'apeurer.

Doucement, pour se faire pardonner.

— Chut… Rune… Excuse-moi, sincèrement… Je ne savais pas pour toi et… Comment aurais-je pu deviner ? J'ai été trop loin, pardon. Je pensais…

— Tu penses mal ! aboya ce dernier.

— Oui je sais. Tu m'en veux ?

Minos pencha sa tête et releva celle de son invité d'un mouvement léger de sa main.

— Honnêtement oui.

Les yeux translucides du procureur criaient leur rage, cela était si rare de les voir exprimer quelconque émotion.

— Il a été sot de ne pas voir le joyau en toi. Il ne te méritait pas, n'aies aucun regret, plus maintenant.

— Ah oui ? Vraiment ? répondit Rune tout en déportant sa tête de côté, sourire mélancolique de rigueur. Tu peux en dire autant à ton sujet non ? C'est bien beau les discours pompeux mais faut-il mettre en pratique les préceptes que l'on balance.

— Tu as raison mais là il ne s'agit pas de moi et la situation est différente. Cesse de te déprécier parce qu'un vulgaire mortel n'a pas voulu de toi. Avance !

D'un mouvement brusque de la nuque, l'étoile de l'Excellence reporta son attention sur Minos.

— Ce n'est pas n'importe quel mortel comme tu dis ! Ca te va bien toi…

La suite de sa phrase fut stoppée par l'index du juge posé sur sa bouche. En même temps celui-ci opinait la tête de façon à exprimer sa lassitude. Inutile de parler plus.

— Tais-toi c'est un ordre, chuinta Minos tout en approchant son visage dangereusement. Je vais te montrer moi comme tu es exceptionnel et que beaucoup d'hommes rêveraient de t'avoir…

Délicatement, la bouche de l'argenté se superposa à celle du spectre. Aussitôt il l'entrouvrit pour caresser de sa langue l'intimité de Rune. Rune qui garda les yeux ouverts tant la scène qui se jouait paraissait improbable !

* * *

><p>Il retrouva le velouté des lèvres cannibales, dans un élan de désespoir il agrippa la nuque opposée et intensifia la pression exercée.<p>

Enfin… Enfin il retrouvait le goût unique de Minos, son baiser dévastateur, ses caresses sensuelles à lui faire perdre la raison, sa chaleur. Encore une fois il n'existait que pour le juge, il venait de lui dire des paroles sincères, touchantes sans s'étaler.

Ainsi, Rune était exceptionnel… De tels compliments n'étaient pas proclamés à tort et à travers, surtout de la part de l'intransigeant juge. Le Balrog en profita en imprimant le son de ces mots merveilleux.

Minos quant à lui, continuait d'explorer la bouche de son procureur de façon très sensuelle en étouffant la rage qui grondait en lui. Cet élan tout nouveau le prit par surprise, beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. De voir la blessure à fleur de peau de Rune le chavira, lui le Grand marionnettiste sadique. Sachant ce que représentait l'impossibilité de vivre un amour digne de ce nom, il éprouva de l'empathie pour Rune. Puis, se rendre compte de la fougue qui animait le spectre le renversa, il n'aurait pas cru une seule seconde que son assistant soit capable de ressentir de la passion ou de l'amour pour autrui. A cet instant l'argenté oubliait carrément ses problèmes personnels et ce qui le retenait à la vie. L'image floue de son amant perdu ne venait pas le hanter, à la place il plongea dans le regard larmoyant de Rune. Dedans il y décela de la tristesse certes mais également du désir, un désir sombre qui le transfigurait. Le deuxième norvégien ne semblait plus avoir de retenue ni ne réfléchissait à ce qu'il faisait, car ses mains se baladaient partout sur le dos du Griffon aidée de sa bouche demandeuse de baisers.

Rune se laissait totalement aller dans l'étreinte suave. Des doigts s'accrochèrent aux vêtements du juge qui bascula sa proie à la renverse. Allongés tout deux, les hommes se découvraient mutuellement d'une autre façon, plus intime, bien plus intime. Sans s'en apercevoir, Minos se calla au plus près de Rune tout en le gratifiant de caresses abondantes. L'exploration de ce nouveau corps amena des sensations nouvelles, bien évidement que le procureur n'avait rien à voir avec son amour défunt, et fort heureusement ! Minos n'était pas fou au point de confondre les deux personnes. Seulement, il ne pensait pas à lui de cette manière, jugeant que Rune se positionnait au dessus des besoins bassement primaires. Pour se donner entièrement à quelqu'un, le juge avait besoin d'éprouver de l'admiration, hors là c'était le cas. Tout le monde respectait et craignait le spectre du Balrog autant que les autres juges, de plus son abnégation à servir Minos et Hadès par extension suscitait de l'envie. Une telle ferveur s'applaudissait, non vraiment. De tous ses collaborateurs, Rune faisait sa fierté parce qu'il ne pliait pas devant lui, parce qu'il lui disait les choses sans détour quitte à subir une colère noire en guise de représailles. Le procureur ne faiblissait jamais, allant au bout de son devoir. Oui, Minos reconnut qu'il admirait la ténacité de Rune, sa pureté également. Posséder un être tel que lui relevait du miracle. Combien de spectres avaient courtisé le jeune taureau ? L'argenté ne les comptait plus, même quelques dieux en visite chez leur souverain jetèrent leur dévolu sur lui. Eros en personne fit une cours grandiose au Balrog qui l'éconduit de manière polie. Point. Rune ne s'adonnait pas au stupre et cela impressionnait grandement Minos. Il méritait de devenir son amant, car le noble Griffon ne choisissait pas ses partenaires au hasard non plus.

Allongés sur le canapé devant le feu qui attisait la chaleur environnante, Minos se livrait à une véritable exploration. Ses mains habiles parcouraient la taille fine de son nouvel amant – tout du moins pour ce soir – avec empressement. Sa bouche déposait des baisers tantôt chastes, tantôt gourmands sur la gorge offerte ou sur les lèvres fines. Le prélude amoureux s'allongeait à n'en plus finir. A ce stade aucun des partenaires ne réfléchissaient à leur acte, seul comptait l'envie sourde qui augmentait de seconde en seconde.

Envolés les masques de rigidité. Rune amena encore plus Minos vers lui en se cramponnant de toutes ses forces, maintenant des sons rauques s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il s'exprimait sur son désir tenace en gémissant faiblement, ce qui enflamma l'égo du juge. Lui aussi répondait au même appel érotique. Il se releva à demi pour ôter son pull et aida le second à en faire de même sans le quitter des yeux. Rune ne les baissait pas, sans défier le Griffon, au contraire une fascination s'exerçait lorsqu'ils posaient ses iris sur eux. Tellement de choses y passaient à cet instant, d'habitude rien ne trompait les états d'âmes de l'argenté. Là il se mettait à nu autant physiquement que moralement parce qu'indéniablement, Rune perçut du désir à son égard et l'admiration qu'il suscitait. Le spectre fut fier sans réaliser ce qui se jouait à cet instant. Lui qui ne se donnait à personne, s'apprêtait à le faire mais pas envers n'importe qui. Non. Le taureau de feu s'abandonnait dans les bras du seul être qu'il louangeait depuis des millénaires. Son regard changeait du tout au tout. Avant il voyait Minos comme une modèle, un dirigeant sans faille, dur mais charismatique et juste. Dorénavant sa vision se portait plus sur une forme d'attirance bien sûr mais également sur quelque chose d'indéfinissable… En sa présence il souhaitait attirer l'attention du noble aigle, l'avoir que pour lui, que le juge ne le regarde que lui. En somme, Rune voulait exister aux yeux de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel en oubliant son amour bafoué. Une évidence passa à travers son cerveau comme un éclair : oui, il pourrait tourner la page avec Minos. Restait-il à savoir si de son côté le juge était prêt à en faire autant ?

* * *

><p>Minos embrassait son nouvel amant à n'en plus finir, retrouvant ainsi des bribes de sensations perdues. Une de ses mains plongeait dans la fine chevelure immaculée tandis que l'autre lui caressait la joue. Seulement la cadence s'accéléra puisque le juge intimait des mouvements de corps sur le jeune spectre en se frottant sensuellement. Ce qui provoqua irrémédiablement de nouveaux soupirs et râles. Au bout de leur raison, les mains tremblantes, les amants nordiques se déshabillèrent comme ils le purent emportés par leur appétence charnelle. Les pantalons glissèrent plus ou moins maladroitement pour se voir lancer comme de vulgaires chiffons par terre. Présentement, Rune sentait merveilleusement bien l'attribut dressé de Minos contre le sien. Cette promiscuité lui entrouvrit d'autres horizons… Lointains… Le corps bouillant du juge répondait au sien, à son propre besoin. Il se cambra quand le juge passa sa main sous ses fesses pour rapprocher son bassin vers le sien. L'effet qui en résulta fut que Rune se mordit la lèvre de surprise pour ne pas crier.<p>

Montrer son plaisir. Le procureur détestait se dévoiler et désigner un signe qui trahirait ses émotions, hors dans ce cas c'était peine perdue. Il luttait de plus en plus pour ne pas gémir tant les assauts du juge le rendaient fou. L'ouragan dans lequel l'emmenait le Griffon était bien trop dur à gérer, ses mains chaudes le touchaient partout à la fois accentuant le besoin viscéral de s'unir à lui. Une boule de feu naquit dans son bas ventre pour se propager dans tous ses organes, comme si des mini soleils le carbonisaient de l'intérieur. Cette onde de chaleur, Rune ne la maîtrisait plus. Dans peu de temps il allait s'abandonner corps et âme. A plus la bouche de l'argenté dévalait les sinuosités du corps parfait du spectre, à moins celui-ci se contenait. Maintenant il chantait pour son amant tortionnaire en se rapprochant également de lui.

* * *

><p>Entre ses doigts de marionnettiste, son pantin prenait vie. Une divine poupée indomptée qui agissait de son propre chef car Rune ne se soumettait pas. Cela aurait fortement déplu au Griffon. Tous les amants qu'il eut dans ses vies présentèrent une sorte de résistance, ou un tempérament de conquérant. Minos n'aimait pas les êtres niais, dociles à la limite de mollasserie. Pour être à la hauteur de ses espérances, il lui fallait un partenaire digne de ce nom et ce dans tous les domaines.<p>

Ce soir était le cas, sous son poids, se débattait son éternel assistant pour son plus grand contentement. Le si discret Rune se muait en brasier ardent, en muse charnelle qui l'attira dans ses filets. Car si le juge fut à l'initiative de ce rapprochement, ce n'était autre que le petit intriguant qui en fut l'investigateur. Avec son entêtement à braver Minos, ses emportements à répétition, l'attitude défensive – voire rebelle – qu'il provoqua à de nombreuses reprises. Tout ça eut raison du juge. D'une certaine manière ce comportement lui rappelait _le sien_, mais en même temps pas vraiment, car Rune demeurait unique en son genre. Et puis, s'avoua Minos, il y avait nettement plus déplaisant comme spectre aux Enfers…

L'étoile de l'Excellence incarnait sûrement ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la perfection. Etant un esthète macabre, il était naturel que cet amant soit enlevé par notre aigle royal. Car il récoltait les plus beaux, les plus dignes, les plus méritants des amants. Alors oui, en examinant les traits défaits par le plaisir suprême de Rune, le juge apposa sa marque en tourmentant le cou de caresses avides.

Rune était à lui, ce soir, peut être les suivants certainement.

Minos coulissa ses lèvres expertes le long du torse pour arriver vers la zone de l'interdit… L'ultime rempart à la pudeur du Balrog ou nul ne fut invité à sa connaissance. L'argenté releva la tête avec une expression libertine fichée sur son visage. Ses yeux luisirent d'un éclat malicieux, il se passa la langue sur sa bouche d'anticipation.

Confrontation visuelle… Sans sourciller, Rune soutint les pierres de lune qui lui promettaient monts et merveilles. Il avait peur certes mais l'envie se manifestait plus forte encore. Il déglutit péniblement, ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits mais une main posée sur sa stèle de chair lui arracha un hoquet. En les rouvrant, il vit Minos lui prodiguer une délicieuse caresse toute en langueur. Cette cadence lente avait pour but de torturer à l'infini la victime consentante. Minos plissa ses yeux et rapprocha son visage de la partie ardente du Balrog qui sentit les fils de neige lui chatouiller le bas ventre. Qu'il était doux de sentir chaque partie du juge œuvrer à lui donner du plaisir. Son souffle court se répercutait sur son propre épiderme, provoquant des frissons incandescents.

Le juge chuchota quelques paroles dans sa langue natale pour flatter la réticence de son partenaire tout en jouant les tyrans sensuels. Quand Rune acquiesça dans un soupir, Minos abaissa sa bouche pour encercler le membre tant convoité. Il s'évertuait à le rendre ivre de passion de par ses viles caresses. Les coussins se froissèrent sous la poigne du procureur qui se cambrait à l'extrême, son dos prêt à se rompre. Les baisers de Minos l'attiraient vers sa bouche détentrice de tous les vices. Et ce dernier y mettait de l'entrain à entendre les soupirs de satisfaction émaner de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Rune ne put se retenir plus quand il sentit l'écrin moite emprisonner sa couronne de chair. Dans un râle profond et intense, il se délivra sans retenue, donnant tout de sa personne en criant le nom de son amant.

Crispé par cette vague de jouissance, le corps de Rune se contracta l'espace de quelques secondes. La brûlure laissa place aux frissons, de suite Minos rabattit la couverture polaire sur eux pour les protéger de l'écart de température. Au plus proche de lui, le spectre enfouit son nez dans la chevelure soyeuse du juge. Il ne se lassait pas de parcourir le corps moite de Minos, traduisant les efforts qu'il avait fait pour le contenter. Les gentils câlins firent place au bout d'un moment par l'excitation pure. De nouveau, les sens des hommes s'embrasèrent, instinctivement Rune enroula ses jambes autour de celles de l'argenté qui reprit possession de sa bouche. Les corps joutèrent en s'enchevêtrant dans un ballet érotique, encore et encore.

Une fois de plus, Rune perdit pied autant que son amant de juge qui pillait sans honte les résidus pieux de sa pureté. Minos se redressa pour se mettre à genoux, s'empara des hanches rondes et remonta le bassin de Rune vers le sien. Cette fois-ci la lueur qui flottait dans ses lacs mercures reflétait toute son animalité. Personne ne pouvait le retenir. Tant pis pour le spectre.

Le juge se mordit la lèvre de concupiscence, impatient de faire sien son prude procureur.

Procureur qui attendait la suite anxieux mais avec un ravissement non dissimulé. Depuis le temps qu'il lorgnait sur son supérieur, la chose allait se concrétiser. Dans quelques secondes Minos le prendra tout entier. Dans sa totalité. Ce qui impliquait son corps mais également son cœur et son âme. Car Rune ne se donnait certes pas avec désinvolture, une fois sa confiance offerte, celle-ci ne s'arrachait plus des mains de l'être aimé.

Minos se lécha les doigts langoureusement pour descendre sa main là ou Rune ne put la voir… Une seconde plus tard, son dos s'arqua sous l'intrusion de ces corps étrangers. Ils s'amusaient à titiller les trésors cachés de l'érudit. Le pauvre se crispait de tout son être par cette cuisante caresse. C'était sans compter sur l'adresse et la douceur du rapace, car étonnement il se montrait patient avec son amant, ne désirant pas lui faire mal. Pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ? Rune s'attirait dors et déjà ses faveurs, inutile de le faire plier sous la douleur. Quand les cris firent place à des gémissements grisants, Minos sut que le bon moment se présentait. Il se pencha pour venir capturer les lèvres de Rune qui ne voulut pas le quitter, alors tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, le juge s'immisça dans le carcan charnel. D'un mouvement ample du bassin il prit possession de ce corps tant convoité. Dans l'intrusion, Rune mordit la lèvre de son amant qui ne formalisa pas pour si peu, au contraire cela mettait du piquant.

* * *

><p>A présent les corps ondulaient dans le même tempo, Minos se révélait d'une volupté exacerbée puisqu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour décupler le plaisir de son partenaire. Son bassin allait et venait à un rythme atrocement lent pour faire ressentir le plus de choses à Rune. Son dos se creusait quand il s'enfouissait au plus profond de lui, toujours en contrôlant ses mouvements, et sa bouche virevoltait entre son visage et le haut de son buste. Il entendait son prénom prononcer d'une façon licencieuse, comme un appel à l'aide et par tous les démons de Satan ! Que c'était bon ! Quelqu'un l'implorait dans la jouissance, quelqu'un osait utiliser son nom comme un mot doux… Il l'oublia presque ce sentiment d'appartenance…<p>

Rune quant à lui se cramponnait comme un désespéré aux bras de Minos, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau pâle. Ses jambes le retenaient prisonnier, barrant toute fuite possible. Sa tête s'agitait contre les coussins du divan, traduisant sa raison qui s'enfuyait. Quand il arrivait à ouvrir les yeux, c'était pour les poser sur le visage de démon de son supérieur. En ce moment Minos lui faisait l'amour comme jamais on ne lui avait fait auparavant ; alliant bestialité contenue et lascivité intense. Il ne désirait pas que ça s'arrête, même pas au petit matin. Il voulait être dans les bras de son juge pour l'éternité, qu'il ne reprenne pas ses esprits, qu'il ne fasse pas la comparaison avec… Rune barra les larmes qui commençaient de rouler sous ses paupières, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se focalisa sur le plaisir qu'il prenait là tout de suite, sur la hampe dure qui le traversait de part en part. A un moment donné il susurra des paroles plus alléchantes au creux de l'oreille de Minos qui flamba instantanément, en intensifiant son rythme.

Ses coups de reins devinrent violents sous les encouragements de Rune. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux, ni la neige qui tapissait la montagne, ni les heures qui s'écoulaient rapidement. L'un comme l'autre se libérèrent de leur tension sexuelle à quelques minutes d'intervalle… Pour recommencer encore et encore jusqu'au petit matin. Quand leurs limites furent atteintes, Minos déserta le corps endolori de Rune pour s'écraser contre sa poitrine, assommé de sommeil. Ce dernier mit un moment à s'endormir, repu de luxure, il cajolait la chevelure lactescente de son Griffon en calquant sa respiration sur l'autre. L'étoile de l'Excellence brillait de contentement, on pouvait avancer qu'il était heureux. Heureux dans les bras de Minos, l'être le plus proche de lui depuis les temps anciens sans l'avoir vu réellement.

~OOoOO~

Au petit matin, Minos sentit quelque chose de tendre mais de ferme sous son torse. Sa tête reposait contre le creux d'une clavicule, étrange… Il n'avait pas de souvenir de s'être endormi avec quelqu'un… Puis il faisait très chaud dans son palais, d'habitude régnait une température environnante agréable mais pas comme celle-là. Malgré sa nudité, le juge avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Cela était dû au feu de cheminée à peine éteint et à la bouillotte sous lui. Minos s'éclaircit la gorge, passa sa main sur son front par-dessous sa mèche puis s'écarta de sa source de chaleur…

Minute !

Ecarquillant ses globes en grand, l'argenté reprit ses esprits ! Hier soir… Oui hier soir… Qu'avait-il fait par toutes les cornes de Baal ?

Un éclair de vivacité le frappa au moment où ses neurones s'activèrent. N'osant pas dévier son regard, Minos tâtonna la « chose » qu'il avait en-dessous… Comme présumé, il toucha une longue mèche lisse, puis un torse bien fait à la peau douce. Seulement le parfum qui entourait cette personne ne trompait personne… Une brume de fraicheur flottait dans l'air, cette fragrance unique d'Edelweiss n'appartenait qu'à Rune, sûr et certain. Le Griffon majestueux s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir son procureur qui semblait plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. Livré comme cela, il avait l'apparence d'un ange, avec ses cheveux immaculés, son teint blême. Son innocence ressortait exagérément. Machinalement, Minos porta sa main devant sa bouche, comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser emporter par le libertinage ? Avec Rune en prime !

Non mais Rune quoi ! Son procureur, sa main droite, son homme de confiance !

Rune qui n'était pas _lui_… Sordide constat que voici… L'amertume et le remord remplirent le cœur du juge, bien sûr la veille il sut ce qu'il fit et avec qui. Il ne possédait pas d'excuse ; ni la folie, ni l'alcool, il était conscient lorsqu'il prit la décision de faire l'amour à son fidèle assistant. Manifestement la réalité le rattrapait avec violence, car il prit la réelle mesure de son acte.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant et quelle relation aurait-il avec le spectre ?

Ne sachant pas gérer « l'après », Minos se leva discrètement pour aller se doucher et préparer du café. Une carafe entière serait nécessaire à l'éveil de sa raison, et puis cela lui donnerait le mérite de réfléchir avec toutes ses facultés mentales. Rien de tel qu'un bon petit café pour commencer une matinée les idées claires.

Claires ? Pas si sûr…

(suite…)

* * *

><p><span>Lexique<span> :

Lidenskap i tillit : De confidence à passion

NdA :

Je fais un cours d'histoire des traditions parce que cette date est très importante pour les norvégiens, pas que pour eux. En effet, dans pratiquement tous les pays nordiques Sainte Lucie ou _Skanta Lucia_ en suédois est fêtée. Ce jour marque le début de la période de Noël, c'est le plus court de toute l'année, la lumière est mise à l'honneur. Des processions sont données partout dans le pays avec en tête de cortège une jeune fille vêtue de blanc et d'une ceinture rouge, bougie à la main.

Cela a pour but d'éloigner les mauvais esprits, de bénir les animaux domestiques de la famille ainsi que leurs membres. Au départ en Norvège, la méchante Lussi était représentée sous la forme d'un vilain troll qui punissait les gens qui travaillaient ce jour ainsi que les enfants turbulents. Les animaux se mettaient à parler cette nuit là, ainsi les habitants devaient leur donner une ration supplémentaire d'aliment.

Je trouve important d'apporter ces précisions, un peu de culture norvégienne ne peut pas nous faire de mal, Minos ne me contredira pas (o.~)

(1) Chat de Lusse ou chat Lucifer : brioche au safran en forme tressée de S le plus souvent.


End file.
